Midnight Rider
by haileygore
Summary: Takes place in Boston, a place where Italian mobsters have run amuck since the Saint's had been put in Prison. When Connor makes a half-baked plan to take them down, Murphy is left to clean up the mess. Murphy/OC
1. Brown Buildings

It was another chilly evening in Boston. The moon was new; leaving no light to illuminate the streets below him. Murphy MacManus stood on a rooftop overlooking an old building in an Old Italian neighborhood. His hands tightly gripped the railing of the fire escape. The rust became degraded underneath his palms and mixed with the sweat already there. Leaving an unpleasant chemical residue on his hands. He wiped them on his blue jeans and reached up to his mouth to remove the cigarette there, it was nearly done as he flicked it off the roof of the building, he could see the red embers falling until they hit the ground and finally they disappeared completely.

He knew it had been stupid to come back to Boston, they should've waited longer, and if he had a say they would've never come back to begin with. But everyone always listened to Connor and his half-baked plans.

He buttoned the top button of his black coat to cover his neck; he was so cold now. He had been outside this brown building for hours, waiting, just waiting for any sign of movement, waiting for anyone, or anything.

Finally a bit of light appeared to illuminate the street below him. He reached into his pocket, feeling the weight of his loaded gun, he checked again to make sure the safety was off – ready for anything.

It was a yellow taxicab that pulled up the dark street, the break lights came on to signify and initiate a stop. Murphy waited, eager for something to shoot at, he watched as a young girl stepped out of the taxi cab, she slammed the door shut, and walked to the passenger window where she handed the cabby cash, she took a moment to look at herself in the side mirror, fixing her lipstick lines and adjusting her short blonde hair. She walked away nearly tripping in her incredibly tall heels, they may have made her legs look long – but by the length of her shirt, and the amount of make-up she had on, it was obvious what she was.

_"Whore."_he thought to himself.

She would do him no good. He could always listen in, see if anyone mentioned his brother, but he might just find himself listening in on an audio only version of porn. _Not something he really wanted to do. _

She knocked on the painted door three times, she was quick about it, and at the end she added one slighter tiny knock. The top flew open once she was finished, and after the man was satisfied with what he saw, he swung the door open letting her inside.

_"Does me no good."_ he thought. _"A secret knock fine, but if he's gotta' see my face it won't help me any, unless I wanna' be tied up like Connor.."_

Murphy didn't want to admit it to himself but he knew he had a problem. He had no fuckin' plan. Connor always had the plans, and now he was out of the picture. He didn't want to tell himself that he didn't know what to do, he was going to save his brother – there was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blondie." Veema said spitefully. Veema was a full bread Italian girl, she was pretty in the face, but apparently the guys didn't crave the 'I own a Cannoli bakery' look, and that's why they called Blondie. Veema didn't like Blondie because she was the classic American girl; she had tall legs, short blonde hair and bright colorful eyes. Veema thought that any man in the Yakavetta family would be lucky to have her a wife, which is true, but Veema knew that she was always just the wife, and Blondie would be the one to call when they needed a good fuck.<p>

Blondie was a particular favorite of Mauricio Yakavetta, the most powerful, youngest, handsomest, and the most violent Yakavetta since those 'Saint's' had taken out most of the higher bosses. He ran this town like he was a fuckin' God, and he did it while eating his mama's spaghetti too.

Blondie was always a bit afraid of him. He called her once a week or so, usually late at night after long days of nothing but business. Blondie was quiet, quick, and sweet about everything she did to him. He didn't have to return the favor, just a quick cum then she was off - and she'd have the months rent all in one night. But it wasn't always that easy.

If days had been particularly hard he may take some time to smack her around a bit, venting out a little anger that should maybe be saved for all those men he kept down stairs. Things would be particularly worse if he had had a few drinks. He'd whisper things in her ear while he was inside her about the men he'd killed and how he killed them. It seemed that what turned him on most was talking about the blood of a man while he fucked a woman.

She tried her best to ignore him those nights.

Veema pointed down the hallway to the open door, it lead downstairs, usually Mauricio had a couple enemies down there, and she could hear from the sickening laughter that he must've had someone good. Usually she had to stand next to him while he told her all about the men he would kill – some of them were petty thief's, some a bit too late on paying back their loans, but either way – they would die that night, by Mauricio's hand, or by one of his men's.

She could smell the uncorked Whiskey before she reached the bottom of the steps. She was uncomfortable when Mauricio had his goons around him – they seemed to think that they could touch her when they couldn't, they hadn't paid.

But Mauricio was smiling when he saw her enter the room. His Italian features complimented the tan suit he was wearing; the blood however did not. He let his long arm wrap around her tiny built frame and pull her closer to him.  
>"This, my dear friend is Blondie." Mauricio said to the man on the floor. Blondie looked at him, he was crumpled into a ball surrounded by a puddle of his own blood. His nose was broken, both his eyes were black and his lip was swollen. And she didn't doubt that by the way he was holding himself he had a few broken bones.<p>

She was surprised when he looked up, spit blood at the floor next to him and said: "Pleased to meet ya'," in a thick Irish accent. Mauricio slapped him across the face using the many heavy rings on his fingers as weapons. Blondie stepped back, trying to remove herself from the situation, Mauricio never brought her near these men, he wasn't in his right mind, he was fucking mad.

"This here…" Mauricio said pulling her back to the man, Blondie could hear the laughs from the other men as she fought Mauricio trying to pull away from him. "…This is one of those 'Santos' we caught him trying to put a bullet through my dear baby brothers head." Mauricio laughed while turning to his younger brother. Marcos was widely smiling back at Mauricio, it was something they had planned.

Mauricio grabbed Blondie's chin forcing her to look at the dying man at her feet, he gave a firm knock to her legs with his foot sending her to her knees.

The beaten man was looking at her; his eyes almost read sorrow.

"See you two," Mauricio said pointing his finger, "aren't so different." He laughed. "You –" he pointed at the man, "are a poor, sad, flea that lives in my town. And you," he said pointing back at Blondie, "are a cheap whore." To make a point I think I'll kill both of you tonight, and that will prove you had no real purpose to your life whatsoever. No one will miss you. Except for maybe you're enraged brother yeah? But let's be honest… we want him knocking at our door anyways, so that we can do that same to him!" Mauricio said giving the man another kick. "And you… my little Blonde American… What to do with you…" he said.

"Mauricio please…" she began to beg. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing my Sweet. Nothing at all. But tell me – who is in charge of this city?"

"You… you are." She said.

"Who knows where your mum and little sister live eh?" he asked smiling an evil smile.

She only gasped in response, she hadn't told anyone about those two. They didn't even know she was a prostitute. But Mauricio had gone to the lengths to make she was a nobody, and that no one with power would be looking for her. He would be making a point that night… Blondie was nobody.

Almost as if on queue Mauricio's men grabbed at her bare arms, they pulled at the straps that held her shirt up, she kicked her legs hitting only one man, her fear level had risen and she knew she would have to fight to live. But her plans were quickly foiled when a man that was double her size bound her legs. Her wrists were taped together and then she received the most painful kick to her abdomen. She heard the definite crunch of rib cracking within her tiny frame. She curled into a ball hoping that they'd just leave her alone. If she was lucky… they'd kill her quickly.

And as she waited she felt the hot breath of some man breathing down her bare neck. Giving her sickening chills. She had men in the past who were rough, but she had the feeling that this wouldn't even begin to compare. Her short skirt was rumpled up around her waist as Mauricio's men decided to 'have their fun'. She felt a cool steel blade run across her skin leaving cuts across her abdomen.

She didn't even notice she was screaming until something was stuffed into her mouth. She panicked, she couldn't breath she saw her own flood on her fingertips, and she knew she was crying – her eye make-up was making her vision discolored.

She was confused when a man was pushed off her stomach, and she felt an abrupt kick to the side of her head. The man from before… he had somehow gotten loose, and he was now on top of a overweight Italian mobster with the leg of a wooden chair to beat him with. She saw the second man running at him – to his friends rescue. Blondie used her stiletto heel to gouge his leg, causing him to trip before reaching the Saint.

_Saint_she now knew what that term meant.

She rolled herself onto her knees and grabbed the nearby knife. It was the same knife they had used to carve her pretty skin. The second Italian was up again, now targeting her. She held the knife firmly in place as he came at her. She felt how easily the blade slide into his skin and between his ribs, she pulled the knife back quickly, she was appalled at the act, but the Italian only came at her again, angrier this time. But his head collided with the chair leg leaving him motionless on the floor.

Blondie was still crying. Mauricio had left long ago, and three dead Italians were at their feet. The Saint had killed the one guarding him, and watching her, and then came to her aid – killing the biggest one first, and together they had finished off the third. But with the lack of noise coming from the room, more of them would be here soon.

Everyone said she was crazy for keeping the Italians as clients, now she really believed them.

* * *

><p>Murphy had lowered himself off the fire escape across from the old brown building. A decent fog had rolled in over Boston, leaving him completely blind to the street below. The dark was peaceful for the time being. He was trying to stand inconspicuously near windows listening for any sign of his twin brother. But it seemed silent, almost completely silent except for this slight commotion he heard in the nearby alley way.<p>

Again, his hand was in his pocket, checking the safety on his gun. He spun around in the alley, finding a figure, one that seemed confused. He was quiet as he snuck up behind them. He roughly grabbed their should swinging the light body to face him, and then with the end of his gun he pressed them against the brick wall.

It was the whore, the one who had gotten dropped off an hour ago. She looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, her clothing all disheveled, and her makeup had run all over her face, and she was bleeding, or at least there was blood on her shirt.

She was scared, Murphy wasn't going to kill her, but if she had information… he was going to get it.

"Pleas don't kill me!" She pleaded. "Please I don't want to die." She sobbed. Murphy realized she was completely terrified of him… it was whatever happened to her.

"Listen." Murphy said assertively. "I'm not gonna' to hurt yeh'. But I need to know what's goin' on in there."

"You… you sound just like him." She said astonished. Her hands latched onto his face, "And you look like him too!" she added staring into his eyes. Murphy couldn't help but notice her strange eyes, one brown one blue, both completely different.

"Who my brother?" he asked.

"The… the Saint!" she said, "I never learned his name."

"Where is he? Be very specific now…" Murphy said.

"They took him… he said he'd be right there… he was right behind me…" she said, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Is he still here?

"They said they knew you'd come for him, they were counting on it."

"Yes, fine. But Is he still here?" he asked more aggressively this time.

"They took him. He knew we weren't both going to make it out... so he ran back while I climbed out the window…"

"Okay where did they take him?" he asked quickly.

"I saw… them put him… in a white van! It went east, but I don't know where they were taking him. I had to hide… I couldn't see."

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" he said aiming his fist at the wall. He let the brick tremble from under his fist. It was left untouched even after all the rage he threw through his fists, but now is knuckles were bloody. Connor had been so close, and now… he could be dead. Murphy didn't know what to do without Connor, he always had the plans, and he always had an idea. Now all Murphy has is some whore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So new story, I won't ever leave a story uncompleted, but until I complete a few others updates may take slightly longer than expected. But I'm excited to write this new story, I send my love to anyone who enjoys this story, and my writing. Thanks.**


	2. Speakeasy

Murphy took one look at the girl and scoffed.

"Ya do meh no good!" he said. Throwing his hands into the air – slightly admitting defeat. "Fuckin' Connor." He added.

Blondie looked at him for a moment, "if you… give me a map maybe I can point out possible places they could've taken him." She found herself saying. Blondie was smart – she stayed away from mad men with guns. Or at least she thought she did, this night was proof of that. "Connor? Right?" she asked trying to help, "he saved my life…"

"Of course he' did." Murphy said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked: "Why'd they try?"

"No one would come looking for me." She answered.

"Well let's hope you stay that way," he threw his long trench coat over her shivering figure. "Let's go."

Murphy took the girl back to McGinty's Bar. The place he was temporarily calling home. She was reluctant at first because of the gun in his hand – but she knew if she wanted to help Connor she would have to cooperate. And then she knew she shouldn't refuse him, Connor had saved her life and she owed him that.

She felt strangely uncomfortable walking in the silent night with a man she didn't know. Her heels had made blisters on her feet by the time they reached the run down neighborhood. She followed Murphy into a bar – she thought it was hardly the hour to be drinking. But she found that he had his own key to the place, and it was in fact closed for the night.

She felt strange again, uncomfortable, awkward. She didn't really want to be here. But she forced herself to stay. She itched her head. Her brain felt overheated and she hadn't eaten all night. She was supposed to eat after she met with Mauricio, but that didn't go as planned.

He flipped on the lights revealing an old pub. Who knew how long it had been there. It was in an old Irish neighborhood – good liquor on the back shelf, cheap beer on tap. Murphy told her to "wait here," he motioned towards the bar. She picked a stool and sat down – while he disappeared down an unlit hallway.

She played with her fingernails, most of them were broken, and she tightened the straps to her shirt so they'd stop falling down her shoulders. And while she waited she tried not to think of the ordeal she went through – too easily would it make her cry.

Murphy came back minutes later with a very old man who seemed concerned, and left again behind to revolving doors. Although this time he came back with a familiar face. She recognized Detective Duffy easily, she hoped the oversized coat would conceal her prominent jaw line she knew he wouldn't recognize the hair – but Duffy was smart – she knew that first hand.

The first words spoken were: "That's not Connor." Coming from Duffy. She saw a flicker of recognition flick through his eyes as he looked at her.

"Okay she's all I got," Murphy said. "Isn't much. But she knows several of the new hideouts due to her… lavish profession and… well… she's the only card I got."

"Damnit Paige. What'd I say!" Duffy asked her.

Paige was taken aback. He obviously recognized her. He was only her Parole Officer.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him angrily. The two were immediately at each others throats. Duffy had worked hard to get her off the streets. "Starve? No one will hire me!"

"That's not true! You know that!" he said back.

"Waitress tips do not make the rent Duffy!"

"K-K-Keep It-tt-t-tt Down Fucks!" she heard Doc say. "Romeo is t-t-t-ryin t-t-to sleep."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well you two obviously have met." Murphy said. "I'm Murph, this is Doc. How do you know Duffy?"

Duffy looked at her, raising both his eyebrows waiting for her to answer his question. She sighed and took off her short blonde wig, revealing her pinned dark locks. She let them down revealing her rather natural beauty. "He's my P.O."

"Great a criminal and a whore." Murphy said rubbing his face.

"Only because standing on the street is illegal." She said.

"Only because you were for sale." Duffy added.

"Look, here's a map." Murphy told her, "Circle where ya' think he could be."

She unfolded the large map of Boston. And began to label the places she'd been with Mauricio, places she heard of, and places she knew they kept prisoners. She starred several places where he should look first, and then handed it back to him.

"This gives me a lot of work to do." he said.

"Stars first." She told him. "More likely places."

Duffy looked at the map too. "How could you possibly know all this…" he asked her. "Unless you were fucking the entire Yakavetta family?"

She was instantly hurt by his comment. And she was even more surprised when Murphy put his had against Duffy's chest, "leave 'er alone." He said.

"If you need me," she said, "he can find me." Referring to Duffy. Paige walked out of the bar after that, and headed to the nearest 24-hour diner. She was please to find one at the end of the block her shoes still made loud noises, and her feet felt even worse. But she took a seat inside, near the window and ordered a hot cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast.

She only had a small chance to eat her eggs before Murphy sat down in front of her. He took the small plate her toast had been on and grabbed at a piece of bacon and stole two of her three pancakes. As he drizzled them in syrup she watched waiting for whatever explanation he had to be sitting before her.

"So." He said after taking a drink from her coffee. "have a proposition for yeh."

"What's that?" she asked, only curious.

"Now I'll admit – if yeh swear you won't tell meh brother – I'm shit at planning anythin'. But I had this idea: If you've been inside these places maybe you can help me make one up – like a/c systems here, stairs here, cameras there. Get wha' I'm sayin'?"

"Sort of." She said.

"Just give me an idea – then you'll be free tomorrow night, o'course I ain't forcen' yeh." He said.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Well it is mornin'." he added.

"Can I sleep first?" she asked. "It's been a long night."

"I think…" he said, smiling. "I can arrange that if you don' mind sleepin' in a cot in an old speakeasy."

"As long as I have a pillow." She said.

"It's a deal." He stated outstretching his hand, she shook it cautiously, she felt like she had just signed on for more than she bargained for.


	3. Court House

Murphy showed her the small area where he'd been sleeping. He have her a thick blanket and told her he'd wake her in a few hours. She realized she was still shivering, and she still had his coat on. She thanked him as she set the coat aside and threw the blanket on the cot. She sat down to remove her shoes and felt the utter exhaustion within herself.

Paige stood up and walked over to a dusty old mirror, she flung off the cover onto the floor and pulled up her shirt, dried blood was smeared everywhere, and the scabs that had started to heal weren't clean. She noticed that she had bled on Murphy's coat. She felt bad – she'd felt pain all night long but the adrenaline had kept her from thinking about it.

She peered out of the room and down the hallway. It was still very early in the morning so the bar wasn't open. She didn't know where everyone had gone but she needed a sink – and something to clean these cuts up with. She found a first aid kit in the kitchen area where Duffy had been before, and there was a sink back there too.

Paige held the fabric of her shirt with her teeth while she used a near by cloth to clean the smeared blood. She gave up trying to clean the cuts when she felt the sting from the alcohol wipe. It hurt, and it bothered her.

"You've got to clean it if you don't want it infected." She heard Murphy say. "Arent you supposed to be sleepin'?"

"Thought this was more important." She said turning around. Although she was embarrassed by them she let him inspect them anyway.

"fuckin' hell. What'd you do to piss them off?" he asked her as he lightly touched her abdomen.

"Nothing." She replied. "He was a little drunk – and wanted to prove a point."

"What that you were human? I think you bled quite enough."

"That I was nothing, actually. Wanted to prove that I was nothing but a fly in his city and that he could squash me if he wanted."

"He was probably trying to piss Connor off. Fucker won't give him anything about us."

"It certainly got him out of his chair."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After Mauricio gave me to his goons – he got them off me, killed them."

"That's Connor. The both of us wouldn't have let that happen. It's what we stand for I guess."

"Yeah I heard about that big speech at the Court House." She said, she flinched when he put the alcohol back on her wounds. She bit her lip trying to redirect the pain.

"Yeah well, celebrities we may be: we're still only men, men of God."

"Really God? You don't seem like the type to devote yourself to him."

"I'm Catholic, what can I say?"

"You even go to church? Say your prayers?"

"Every Sunday, and twice a day." He told her.

She winced again. He was really digging into the cuts trying to get them clean. After several swipes from the alcohol they started to bleed again, and burn.

He gave her a bottle of whiskey – _something for the pain._She realized her instinct told her not to because of what she was used to. Men would try to drug her, o get her drunk. So she always refused kindly or didn't drink when they weren't watching. But Murphy was giving her his bed… without him in it – she had to remember he was different.

She took a swig while he grabbed several butterfly bandages to help close the wounds tighter.

"Probably need stitches." He told her, "If you don't want scars."

"No insurance." She told him.

"Oh right." He said, crossing his eyebrows. She felt uncomfortable having him so close to her, only hours ago had she feared strangers that wanted to do nothing but touch her. She tried to focus on the differences with his versus those with the others. He had no sharp weapons, no intentions of taking off her clothes. He was one man, instead of three. And he didn't smell like whiskey and tomatoes. More like Hefavisen and cigarettes. Something she had grown accustomed to. She was slightly lost in her thoughts when he told her it was all done.

She thanked him, "would've had no idea what to do," she said. She turned to leave taking one more swig of whisky before giving him back the bottle and returnin.

* * *

><p>Paige laid awake for an hour before she sat up realizing it was no good. If she closed her eyes and pictured darkness she would feel hands all over her body, and if she tried to think of something else it always brought her images of what those men did to her. She could still remember the smell of her own blood, the heat of her tears, the sound of her screams.<p>

Meeting these men put the idea in her head that she should start praying. But she shook the thought from her head.

She sat up when she realized she had no money. She had expected to receive some last night… but now she'd be short on the rent. She signed and rubbed her temples. She had argued with Duffy about paying the rent – Duffy knew where she lived and he had in fact gotten her a job at a nearby restaurant, which did in fact – pay her rent. But it wasn't hers she was concerned about it was her mothers.

After Paige's father left their family. Paige was the one who had to go out to find work. Her fathers drunken beatings had rendered her mother paralyzed from the waist down, leaving her unable to work. Paige also had a little sister Cecelia for whom she cared deeply. It was them she was really worried about – it was them she worked so hard for.

She left room without sleep. She found Murphy sitting at the bar, drinking a beer and looking solemn. She joined his solemn demeanor as she took a seat next to him, both had family problems. Both were worried.

"Thanks again…" she said. "for the help."

"No problem. Did ya' get any sleep?" he asked.

"None." She replied.

She took the map from under his arm and looked at what she had written. She begam making notes about certain buildings. Some were business buildings, places kept nice – for show. But the others were hide outs. Adrienne knew where Mauricio's office was, where he kept his prisoners and where his goons took a piss. Some had cameras, and some didn't... for certain purposes.

She instructed him that the regular hideouts were more likely. Some were far away and others weren't.

"Do you have a way to get around?" she asked, "Walking isn't always the quickest-"

"I've got Romeo's car. He won't mind." He said. Paige didn't know who Romeo was, but she had heard his name mentioned the other night. Doc brought her a cup of coffee and offered her a little whisky – which she accepted on account of her thinking she needed it. She also took his Tourettes quite well on account of her being a woman – she thought he was cute, the funny old man. That made Doc blush and smile. Murphy just laughed. They both drank their spiked coffee before they realized… Paige had nothing left to tell them.

"Where ya headed after this? You 'outta be layin' low."

"Yeah… I –" she thought for a moment. "My mothers, I need to make sure she's alright."

"Well now's hardly the time to have a family reunion."

"He… mentioned her the other night. Like he knew where she lived. I've got to check on her."

"Right, well Doc you got cab money?"

"I'll just take the bus, It's far out." She told them. "Don't worry about me."

"Check in ya?" Murphy told her nodding his head.

"Yeah. I can manage that." She told them. "I'm just going to use the restroom before I head out – long drive, a lot of coffee." She said.

Paige walked into the dual sex bathroom. It was obviously the bathroom of a bar owned and used by men. She waited a moment, taking her time. She washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror, she didn't notice the tears until she was wiping them away. She took her blond wig out of her small bag and placed it back on her head – but she realized… now she was better off without it. She took it of her head and tossed it in the trash. She pulled out her flat shoes, the ones that folded neatly into her tiny bag and slipped them on her feet. Her heels were then strapped to the strap around her shoulder – she lastly wiped the last bit of stained makeup off her face. She looked up and saw in the mirror that Murphy had been watching her – slightly smiling.

"Thanks." He said when she turned around. "I at least have somewhere to start."

"You can call if you run out of places to check," she said walking back to him, "I hope you find your brother." She said touching his arm tenderly. "I hope he's safe."

"Me too." He sighed. "Don't forget to check in." he said without turning around. She waved goodbye to Doc who was standing behind the bar and took one last look at Murphy. Then she stepped out onto the street and headed for the nearest bus stop.


	4. Little Apartment

Paige had ridden the bus several times. But she couldn't tell why she felt so uneasy this time. She felt nauseated, she felt worry, it was eating at her – like it could only consume her. By the time she reached her stop she had bitten all her nails down short – she ruffled her flat hair and headed for the apartment where she'd find her mother.

It saddened her to see her mother sitting in the same wheel chair she always was. And then to see her little sister have to stand on a chair to reach something in the cabinets. Paige and her little sister both grew up too fast.

"Hey Momma," she said. "Mind if I stay awhile?"

"Sweetie what happened? Did you lose you job?"

"Something like that." Paige said reaching above her sister to grab the sugar. "Hi Genie."

Genie jumped down from the chair and walked into the next room to continue to watch cartoons.

"She's still not talking?" Paige asked.

"No," her mother answered. "Her teacher can get her to talk sometimes. But that's just at school."

Paige took antoher look at her sister who shared the same glance – but said nothing. "Silly girl." She said.

"What are you doing here?" her mother asked again.

"Just checking on you guys. Nobody weird had been around have they?"

"Not that I know of, of course I don't get out much." She said.

"Then I'll stick around for a few days." Paige said.

"What sort of trouble did you get into?"

"None, just a friend recommened I go home – spend some time away from the city.

"Then you've been keeping bad company."

"They're friends with cops." Paige insisted, "they can't be that bad."

"Then while you're here I'm going to put you to work, I haven't had proper groceries for weeks."

"Yes, I can go shopping for you." Paige said. "Make a list."

* * *

><p>Paige was happy that she could be there to help her mother. She had hoped that Genie had gotten better – ever since their father left she had kept to being quiet, that was she was six, she was nine now and she could talk, she just chose not to. Paige had left the hose to earn money before she was even eighteen. She had to do something, she couldn't let them suffer.<p>

Paige was making her way to the grocery store, the closest one being only ten blocks. But unlike all her other walks to the grocery store – she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, or like she was being followed.

She picked through her anxiety, telling herself it was nothing, she was only being paranoid, anyone would after what happened to her. She entered the grocer looking at all the isles trying to decide the best place to start. She decided to work from left to right; she grabbed a cart and pushed it in front of her while beginning on the first isle. It wasn't until the third isle when she noticed a tall, yet handsome man at the end. He was wearing a long trench coat, covering what looked to be a professional business suit. She thought nothing of it until she saw his watch. It was a Cellini Rolex, one that she had seen many times on the wrist of Mauricio himself.

Perhaps it was a coincidence.

She moved onto the next isle to find that the same man was at the end of the isle, he wasn't in the isle rather looking at what good were displayed on the floor between the racks, keeping his distance, but close enough to watch her.

Paige's paranoia was getting the better of her, and she gave in, realizing it was better to be safe than sorry. She casually let her cart trial behind her as she looked at the many different kinds of dried pasta. She left the cart hidden behind the shelf while she quickly, and quietly left out the front door.

Looking for the nearest place to hide she dashed across the street the moment traffic permitted. She waited at the other end to see if the man exited the grocer, when he didn't she felt relief. She stepping inside her favorite greasy diner and ordered a cup of coffee while she watched at waited. The uneasiness in her stomach quickly returned when she recognized the white van she had seen drive away the other night. With the light she was able to write down the license plate number.

Paige quickly ducked her head when the Italian finally came out of the grocer looking displeased. She saw him interact with another man in a long coat – he looked angry like he had lost something… or _someone._

She headed to the back of the diner where she could find a familiar pay phone. It was riddled with marker graffiti and etched swear words. After thumbing through the yellow pages she found the number for McGinty's, dropped in fifty cents and let it ring. She clutched the napkin and the receiver in one hand while she turned around to look for any sign of someone else suspicious.

"Iri-i-i-sh Bar, McGint-t-ty's, this- this is,"

"Yeah yeah, Doc." She said.

"W-w-w-ho's this?" he struggled to ask.

"Paige, from earlier?"

"Oh right - right, the nice girl. You've FUCK, FUCK." He started.

"Safe?" she finished.

"yes." He said.

"Not exactly. Someone's looking for me. I found some guy trailing me at the store, and a found the van they took Connor in."

"Leh-Lemme get FUCK Murph. PISS ASS!"

"Yeah." She heard Murphy's voice.

"Found the van." She said quickly.

"Got a number?" he asked.

"Yeah ZKL 535. But listen, they're here, trailing me."

"They followed you?"

"Not exactly. They knew where my mom was."

"And you decided to lay low there? At the only real possible place you'd go?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Look they threatened my family, I came to check on them okay?"

"I can't blame you for that I guess." Murphy said. "Look, where's she live?"

"We're at Fremont and Bale. Near Cambridge. Little apartment at 313, number four."

"Okay look, either me or Duffy are gonna show up, -"

Paige didn't get to hear the rest of what Murphy planned to say, she felt a heavy hand find her shoulder the other took the receiver and listened in on the rest of Murphy's sentence. Paige carefully slipped the napkin into her pocket – before he put the receiver back Paige managed to say: _"Murphy, don't, they know."_before he clamped his hand down on her mouth.

Murphy only could hear the struggle between the two people now. He waited hoping to hear that Paige had won, that she had gotten him off her somehow. But soon he heard, _"If you'd like to continue this call please insert…"_Murphy clicked the phone down and then quickly dialed Duffy's number.

"We need to get to her fast, see if you can find or follow the car. I'll check on the family." Murphy told Duffy. Duffy quickly relayed news to Dolly before putting on his sirens and heading north. Dolly swung by the bar to grab Murphy before the all began the search for Paige and Connor.


	5. Warehouse

Paige had been kneeling in blood for a while now.

Some of it hers, but most of it belonged to the dead weight Italian at her feet. To be sure to not cause a scene he had dragged her into the men's bathroom holding a gun to her head. She remember grabbing, pulling, pushing, whatever she could. She had found a heavy mechanical pencil in his pocket one that she quickly sent into his jugular. She repeated this motion several times and eventually she realized that her face was covered in his blood and his own hands were trying to stopper the bleeding from his throat. He fell to the floor and Paige had knelt down to make sure he was dead. And he was. But then she couldn't move.

She realized that she was just as stunned as Murphy was when they met each other there in the same bathroom. Murphy couldn't help but check if the man was dead, when he was sure he stood, and made Paige stand back up with him.

"Wash up." He said, pulling her over to the sink. She looked at him, then the mirror, his blood was everywhere. She turned on the hot tap water and splashed it all over her face, scrubbing and cleaning. Murphy realized that anyone could come in at any minute, and this man needed to be found dead, and with them long gone.

He started folding up her sleeves to conceal some of the blood there. She had stopped scrubbing at her hands while he folded up her other sleeve.

"Nails." He told her.

Paige began to rewash her hands, scrubbing under her nails and again in every crevice. Murphy didn't wait for her to dry her hands when he pulled off her jacket and turning it inside out before helping her put it back on. Her knees were still covered in blood and Murphy took a damp towel to wipe it away.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

"Didn't. Jus' stopped in to use the' phone."

"Really?" she asked, not really believing his story.

"Yeah, your ma's just down tha' street. Dolly wanted to take you and her back ta town. Find ya somewhere safe."

Her legs were easy to clean, as they were incredibly smooth. He carefully wiped at the other knee while she dried her hands. She was about to throw them away when Murphy stopped her. He placed the bloody towels in her hands, as well as the mechanical pencil he had pulled from the man's neck.

Paige headed for the door, reaching out to grab the handle before Murphy's hands were on her again.

"Out the window."

"What?"

"It always works in movies!"

She rolled her eyes and headed for the tiny window at the end of the bathroom. It wasn't used to being opened, so Murphy had to use his shoulder before it creaked open. Paige fit through, and had to help Murphy contort and pull his body through.

He grabbed a discarded plastic bag and had Paige empty everything in her hands. Together they casually walked to the street keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Dolly's car was waiting, and both of them climbed in the back seat.

"Duffy's two blocks that way." Dolly said.

"Okay." Murphy said. "I'll go meet him and try to look for that van."

"Look be careful." Paige said.

"Yeah, of course I will." Murphy said opening the opposite door. He casually flipped up the collar on his black wool coat while he reached in his pocket to put on his sunglasses. Both Dolly and Paige watched to make sure no one followed him. Then Dolly drove Paige the next few blocks to her mothers home.

"Got a place they can stay?" Dolly asked her. "We can get them there."

Paige thought for a moment, realizing her mother had one person she could ask for a favor. She nodded. "Further north, maybe fifty miles though."

"Further is safer." He told her. She nodded and stepped out the car. Dolly followed her in. She wished he hadn't since the building was run down and far from impressive. But she knew that an argument would prove useless, if someone had already tried to kill her once, it could happen again.

Paige opened the door and went inside while Dolly waited in the doorway. Paige decided she liked him better than Duffy; he seemed nicer – calmer. Maybe she could put in a request to switch p.o.'s. Paige pulled a few bags from the closet before he mother started harping on her about the lack of groceries. She filled one bag with her mother's clothes, and the other with her sisters, and in the end she through their toothbrushes on top of the pile.

Her mother had said many things, including a few profanity's before she realized there was a guest in her front room. Then it was all: _"who's the suit?"_

Paige ignored her and began to push her mother out the door. While picking up her even more confused sister.

"We're going to see Aunt Selly."

"No we are not!" her mother started. "Is this one of the bad guys you've been hanging out with?"

"No he's a cop." Paige said.

"Don't look like a cop." She said.

"I'm a detective." Dolly said.

"Yes mother, a detective, Dolly this is my mother Melissa." Paige said.

Then her mother figured it was about the jail time that Paige had done. "Is this about the unpaid tickets and the few nights in jail? Because we paid all those fines it's taken care of!" Her mother was trying to defend her, but Paige had never told her it had actually been for prostitution.

"Tickets huh?" Dolly said.

"Yes tickets. Now let's go!" Paige said.

* * *

><p>Murphy and Duffy had watched a white van with the plates: ZKL 535 pull out of the city and head back to Boston. They kept their distance, and nearly lost the van a few times, but out of pure luck they had found it again. And sure enough it pulled into one of the very buildings that Paige had labeled on Murphy's map.<p>

Duffy convinced Murphy to wait for Dolly to return. Duffy radioed their position and told Murphy that if he wanted to get out, they would only scout out the building, looking for entrances, exits, and any sign of Connor. It was only a small warehouse near the business district. It was somewhere plain, somewhere simple. It looked abandoned from the front. But the back had signs of constant traffic. But the lights were dim, they assumed that the men driving the van would've given them an illuminated path of windows, but everything stayed dark.

Murphy and Duffy got back in the car to warm up while they watched, at waited. And before they knew it they saw Dolly a block behind them. He flashed his headlights twice.

* * *

><p>Dolly realized that the car ride was very awkward and silent after Paige and her mother had an argument about staying at Selly's for no reason. Paige claimed she had a perfect reason – but would never tell her what, only that it was safer.<p>

Selly was family, but she was only related to Paige and Genie by blood. She was the sister of their drunken dad, she had always tried to warn them to leave him, to be stronger than they were. But they were always just phone calls. Time and time again Selly had said that her home was there home but they had never taken her up on the offer, and now they would. At least Genie and Melissa would be.

Paige had other plans.


	6. Brick Building

Murphy was slightly confused, and a little irritated when two people stepped out of Dolly's unmarked detective car. Bringing someone else into this wasn't necessary. And he was even more mad when he saw that it was Paige.

"What's she doin' here?" Murphy asked.

"I didn't exactly have a choice…" Dolly began. Paige ignored the both of them and walked on past heading towards the warehouse.

"Jus' where do ya think yer going?" Murphy asked grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

She looked at him slightly askew. She took a deep breath and said:

"I know my way around, and they're looking for me, so you get direction plus distraction all in one, you follow, find your brother, then we work on getting back out when… well when we get to that part."

"I can't let some girl help with this, your unarmed, you're jus' a civilian." Murphy said.

"Actually…" Dolly said. "I gave her the .42 from under the seat, and she's currently in police custody."

"What?" Duffy and Murhy both said in unison.

"Well I told her I wasn't bringing her along! Then she just had to go and… throw a fit… in front of lots of people so I had to arrest her."

"I even rode in cuffs the whole way here." She added.

"How'd it go from handcuffed, _'to here! Have my extra weapon, be careful it's loaded!'_" Duffy said sarcastically.

"She –" Dolly began, but he didn't know how to explain, but Paige had began moving away from the group again, distracting them all once more.

"Hey! Hey You're not going in there." Murphy told her. He had her arm once again and with a lot of extra force he threw her against the tall brick building adjacent to the warehouse. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want her getting killed. "Look yer' a beautiful girl, you got a family, friends, and if you walk in that warehouse you'll get killed."

"Why do you care? I'm the one that's got a problem with them." She told him. "It's sweet you've got a crush on me n' all but I think we should just stay friends if I'm about to die." She added sarcastically.

Murphy wasn't expecting that reaction, and after letting his guard down for only a moment, she slipped free and began pounding on the entrance door.

Murphy and both detectives slyly hid while none of them had any choice in the matter. And after Paige received some pretty angry looks from all of them, the door opened. She was sure the brown hair wouldn't let her be recognized, and sure enough the man looked at her like she had no idea who she was, but Paige had seen him a number of times.

"Looking for Mauricio, he 'round?" she said. The fat Italian man began to shut the door in her face before Murphy whipeed himself around the corner and putting th barrel of his gun in the mans face. It first – the guy just thought he was going to be robbed at gun point, but the swift pulling of the trigger made him quickly forget otherwise.

Paige was slightly taken aback by the fact that the man was now dead at her feet and that there were light freckles of blood no across her face. But she stepped forward anyway – feeling the same numbing feeling she felt as she washed her face back at the diner after defending herself from that man.

The hallway was dimly lit, but Murphy was able to follow Paige, who seemed to know where she was going. Duffy and Dolly each took a corner of the building and helped them clear out a few rooms before staying behind.

Paige pulled out the gun that she had more taken from Dolly than he had given. She unlocked the safety and held the automatic weapon forward.

"Guess I'll never fight with anyone that plans anything further than the tip of their nose." He told her.

She didn't reply, she was trying to listen for any movement ahead of them. Then the climbed a long flight of stairs. Two men sat at the top, guarding the one door she thought that Connor could be in. Murphy shot both of them, and it was over so fast that it seemed like they had almost found them like that. Paige nodded at the rotted wood door and Murphy proceeded to kick it down. Inside he shot two more men, and Paige rushed to the only body that had been lying on the ground before they came in.

It was Connor, his face looked even more beaten than before, and he looked tired – he probably hadn't had any food or water for days now. Paige began to check some of the cuts on Connor's body, but Murphy began picking him up. Both were startled when Connor let out a loud yelp. Paige realized the weight on his foot was hurting him, his ankle or even leg, was likely broken.

"Carry him on this side." Paige told Murphy. Murphy set Connor down long enough to pull him up on the other side of his body. Murphy was dragging Connor out of the room now, and that gave Paige the job of watching out for others – there was no way she could carry Connor.

Halfway down the stairs Paige heard a gunshot and felt something graze her arm, but the real problem was that the bullet that had whizzed passed her, was now lodged in Murphy's back. Connor and Murphy both fell to the bottom of the stairs, Paige ran down to check on them and Murphy was able to scramble back up and but Connor back on his shoulder. Paige nodded at Murphy before going back up to look for the shooter. It was one of the men from the top of the stairs – he was lying in a pool of his own blood barely holding the pistol. With ease she raised her gun, and with difficulty she pulled the trigger. Her gunshot was louder than Murphy's – her ears were ringing, which was why she didn't notice the man in the shadows. She was swiftly pulled into the darkness with him, her mouth was covered and her gun dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>Murphy and Connor were now being helped into the car by Duffy and Dolly. But the gun shots must have been reported because now they could hear sirens and see lights up ahead.<p>

"Someone must've called it in." Dolly said.

"We need to leave _now._" Duffy added.

"Paige is in there…" Murphy said. "She just went back to finish…"

"We don't have time." Dolly said. "I'll take the guys back to the bar, Duffy you hold back wait for them to pick her up and then you grab her."

"Got it." Duffy said.

Dolly was about to get into the car when the same van they had followed now was pulling away from the warehouse. They were far enough away and too busy not to notice the girl that was thrown in the front seat, or even see who the driver was.

"I have a feeling someone already picked her up…" Duffy said. Dolly gave him a nod and he headed for the other car. Both detective drove away, one heading for the bar and the other to chase the van.


	7. Lighthouse

It was morning now, and after a night of getting shot at, both Saints had trouble not falling asleep while waiting for the phone to ring. Duffy had been gone all night. Dolly and Doc spent the knight treating to Murphy and Connor. Murphy waved them off at first seeing how Connor was much worse off. But eventually they took a break and dug the slug out of his shoulder. Connor was more alone the lines of a broken nose, a cracked eye socket, and several places that were swollen so bad they couldn't tell what the problem was yet.

Doc had called his friend, Collins over, he had been a customer for years – and was now a retired emergency room doctor. Now morning had arrived, as well as Doc's friend.

But still no word from Duffy.

Connor was unconscious for most of the work they did on him. But it didn't seem like a part of him was left undamaged.

"He's taken quite a few good hits." Collins said. "Cracked ribs, his ankle is nearly crushed, he'll likely walk with a limp when this is all over. Who'd he pick a fight with?"

"No one important, but he'll be okay?" Murphy asked.

"For now, give him a lot of rest, and preferably to a practicing doctor."

Murphy nodded as Collins left to go back down stairs. Murphy then stepped inside to see Connor, he was resting after a long week. They sure had their fun while they had the chance, but soon Murphy would get them back, he had to. Even if he went in there guns drawn, no plan, he would.

The phone rang; Murphy picked it up quickly so it wouldn't wake Connor.

"Duffy?" he asked, hoping.

"Yeah. I lost 'er."

"What do you mean?" Murphy asked.

"The van disappeared somewhere here by the harbor. I've been circling for hours looking for it. Finally gave up at dawn. How's Connor?"

"Breathing," Murphy said. "Stay there, keep an eye out – I'll look at that map, see if there are any known hideouts over there. I'll have Dolly call you."

"Murph- look I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, ya tried. I'll probably down in a little bit." Murphy said. Connor was awake now, looking at him. "I've gotta go."

He clicked the receiver off. Connor gave him a sort of greeting that he could manage with his hand.

"Who ya lookin' fer?" he asked.

"A girl, do you… remember her? The other night she said you helped her escape." Murphy told him. Connors face then got really sullen.

He seemed disturbed, but then he said: "I was in a little better shape then."

"I bet they gave you hell for helping her." Murphy added.

"It was worth it." Connor spoke. "They… raped her Murph. Right in front of me. I couldn't just sit there."

Murphy remembered the night she spent at the bar. The cuts he had helped clean… he had never known, she had never even hinted to it being so bad.

"She's a good kid." Connor said. "You better go get her back."

"Plannin' on it. Woulda been nice if someone hadn't jumped at the first chance to kill some Italians though."

"You wanted to, you know it." Connor said.

"Well I woulda enjoyed it better if you hadn't led me in that stupid restaurant with a half-baked plan to kill them all."

"It was a set up, there were no flaw in my plan, there are never flaws in my plan." Connor said smiling.

"Yeah, well you keep telling Clint Eastwood that." Murphy said before he left the room. Connor was always basing his plans off of his favorite movies.

Murphy unfolded the large map in the other room looking for buildings along the harbor. There were two: one nearer to the bay, the other further out. These were probably used a lot for smuggling drugs or illegals into the country, if the Italians had a port, they could do a lot of damage. Murphy made a mental note that if he could burn the buildings down then he should, of course not before he found Paige.

* * *

><p>Somehow cold pavement felt good on Paige's face. Blood had rushed to her head after they decided to hang her upside down, now that they had finally let her down, she enjoyed the feeling of solidarity and gravity. She was tired, that was for sure. That had hung her up and left her there, after a while she just passed out. But now there were people around her, she could see them; they were blurry, but there.<p>

"Tell us how you know the Saints."

"Why did you rescue him?"

They sputtered questions at her that she could barely hear while her senses returned. But even after her hearing returned, she still ignored them. She wasn't going to give them up.

"Where do they hide?"

"Where are they now?"

She still just played stupid; she acted as if her hearing had been impaired for the amount of time she had been upside down. But they finally caught her attention when Mauricio stepped out of the crowd.

"I almost didn't recognize you Blondie. You're uh – not so blonde anymore then?"

Paige didn't drop his gaze.

"Too bad, looked good on you, now you look… cheap."

Mauricio bent down before her touching his index finger and thumb to her face, lifting her chin.

"Funny how I let you run away, only to find out you choose to fuck the other Saint, and help him in rescuing his brother. What a pity, if you wanted revenge you should've stopped when you killed my man in the back of that diner."

Mauricio paced around the room, now he was pontificating to his surrounding men.

"Well I think I'll keep you alive, until I get what I want. Caesar!" Mauricio called out. A tall, bulky man stepped up from the back. He had tattoos on his neck and knuckles.

"Find out where our Saint's are." Mauricio stated.

Mauricio was then ushered out with several men, while a few stayed, including Caesar.

"You can start talking now." He began. "Or things can get messy."

Paige kept her mouth shut, she had gone this long without saying a word, perhaps she could keep it that way.

After she spent some 'quality time' with Caesar, Paige could tell her jaw had dislocated a number of times. Her body hurt everywhere, and when she would cry out – Caesar would try to get her to form words, anything that would get him information.

Fortunately she knew that what they wanted was the information, and if she gave it – they'd kill her. Despite the promise of 'letting her go' she knew the truth, and she kept her mouth shut.

Out of the window she could see off in the distance a faint glowing and receding light. At first she thought it was a ship beginning it's voyage off to sea. But it didn't leave her, it stayed with her… like a beacon of hope, it was a lighthouse.


	8. Motel

Daytime came all but too slowly. Paige couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be long before they tried to extract more information from her. But they didn't have her family, and hopefully someone would find her. But the nagging thought in her head was that Murphy had Connor now, and what if she talked? They would want to be as far from Boston as possible, they might already be gone.

She rolled over onto her back and felt the pain of cuts and bruises. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks while she felt sorry for herself. It had all been her idea to come along, now she was in this mess. She sighed and tried to sit up to look around, but a boot forcefully pushed her back down. She gulped for air, scooted away from the man watching her. She couldn't help but feel venerable alone in an abandoned building with some man watching her.

He told her to look at him. And she ignored him.

He told her again, and she ignored him.

After that Paige was slightly grateful for the swift kick to the head, at least now she wasn't conscious. She wasn't aware of the pain, or what he would do to her.

* * *

><p>Paige had come to, and blacked out several times through out the day. Each time she could hear someone talking, but she never clearly put the words together. The next time she could see clearly she saw Caesars face again. He had a wide neck and boxer's ears, he <em>was<em>a boxer, or had been a boxer before Mauricio picked him up as a goon. Paige was able to hear him now.

"Whore." He spat.

She looked into his eyes. She could see they were bloodshot, perhaps from drugs. She looked at this man; he might've been something once. Perhaps after a few bad fights he gave into the drugs, or Mauricio. Maybe he got paid to throw a fight and Mauricio protected him, she didn't know. But she knew it was sad. This man had nothing left for him in life, maybe a girlfriend that he beat, or a mother somewhere… back in Kansas, but here in Boston? He was nobody.

That was why when Paige's face became splattered with Caesars blood, she didn't care.

She was slightly shocked to see Murphy, he had two pistols out stretched searching for any other target, but the silencer had kept the kill quiet, not signaling others.

Paige waited for him to untie her, and help her up but before he did he used his shirt to wipe away the spatter across her face. For a moment his hand was on her cheek cupping it gently, then the next moment she was leaning on him for support as the headed down a hallway towards an exit.

Several times they stopped, checking around corners, Murphy shot the occasional man on patrol through the halls, and then almost too easily they made it to a large window.

Murphy slid the panel outwards and first helped Paige through it, she was reminded of the familiar situation where Connor had helped her out a window, and never made it through himself – Paige instinctively grabbed onto Murphy's arm, clutching it tightly just in case anyone was there to pull him back.

The sun was going down now. Paige had spent less than 24 hours in this place, and she had Murphy to thank for that. Once he was safely through the window, they each took cover in the nearest alley. Murphy pulled out a cell phone, one recognized as Duffy's. Murphy made a quick call to Dolly, who informed him that the police were on their way down there, and that they needed to hide. Paige looked to her left as saw the ocean. She knew where they were, and where to hide.

* * *

><p>Darkness had finally passed over their heads. Murphy was still helping Paige to walk as they headed down an empty street. Ahead there was a bright blue neon sign for a motel, a place that Paige had frequented for work.<p>

"I don't have any money." Murphy said. Paige nodded and went into the office anyways. After greeting an old friend she was given a key to an end room. Murphy realized that she had quite a few connections in this town, and some might not be all that bad.

Paige unlocked the rusty door and slipped inside. Murphy was quick to call and inform Dolly where they were hiding, and Paige took a minute to sit down and finally breathe.

She touched her hands to her face and they came away smeared with blood. She realized that must have been why her friend had given her the room so quickly at no charge. Murphy got off the phone, and was peering out the window looking for anyone that might have seen them.

"Can we trust your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's good at keepin' shit under a rug." She said. "I need to wash this blood off though, incase he comes by to make sure you aren't the one beating the shit out of me."

Murphy nodded. When Paige stood up he found himself grabbing her arm again. She winced while she tried to walk to the bathroom; Murphy helped her and sat her at the edge of the tub. He pressed the stopper down and pulled out the faucet to being the flow of hot water. He gave her one last look, one to see if she needed anything before he left, when she didn't he silently shut the door and began to keep watch.

* * *

><p>Paige waited for the tub to fill. Finally once it had she stripped off her clothes and sank into the hot water. She scrubbed everywhere she could, and tried to get some of the blood out of her clothes. She decided to sit here until the water turned cold, it was already pink and beginning to lose it's temperature.<p>

When she heard a knock at the door she panicked. She slowly eased herself out of the tub, she realized that the hot water must've helped because she stood up on her own. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom clutching the wall. Murphy was slightly unsure of what to do about the situation at the door, he held his gun, he didn't look like he wanted to use it, but he knew he might have to.

Paige walked limped to the door and could see Marty, the motel manager, outside the door. She put her hand up and shook her head, and Murphy relaxed a little. Marty took his master and began to unlock the door himself to check on Paige himself. Paige took Murphy's hand and let Marty walk in on his own.

"Oh." Was the first thing he said.

"Hey." Paige added. She realized even cleaned up, she still probably looked like shit.

"I just came to…" Marty began eyeing Murphy cautiously.

"Marty, he's a friend."

"Ya sure?" Marty asked.

"I fuckin' better be after what I did."

Paige rolled her eyes at Murphy, "Yes a friend."

"I didn't recognize ya without the blonde." Marty said, "You sure… you're okay?"

"Yes Marty, thanks for checkin on us. If… anyone asks if you've seen a girl and a guy lookin' beat up will you-"

"Tell them I ain't seen a thing." Marty said. "Stay as long ya need, I know you're good for it."

"Thanks Marty."

"Yeah – Thanks." Murphy added. Marty cautiously shut the door behind himself. Paige stopped holding Murphy's hand, and an awkward moment passed between them.

"How's Connor?" she asked him, still clutching the corners of the towel, her hair dripping. Murphy laughed at her for a minute.

"I suppose he's right better than you." Murphy said. Paige turned around to face the mirror that was bolted to the wall. She could see her black eye, several cuts on her lips and bruises all across her chest.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Hey let me look." He said. With his thumb and index finger he lifted her chin and turned her face to the left and right. "You're pupils are slow to react, how's your head feel?"

"Like a train wreck." She said.

"You probably have a concussion, Dolly says we should stay here, so you should lie down while we wait this out." Murphy said.

Paige nodded her head. Murphy was right. Might as well rest, after her extremely long night, she should have a chance to sleep. She was just grateful Murphy found her so quickly. She slowly limped back to the bathroom, and she felt Murphy's cold hand against her arm.

"Why ya limpin'?" he asked.

"My hip." She said. "It rolls funny after being… upside down." She said.

Murphy sighed, "Well get dressed, I'll have a look at it." He said.

Paige nodded, and continued to the bathroom. Again, she stood in front of the mirror and dropped the towel to the floor. Even more cuts and bruises were revealed. She put back on her pink boy short panties, and her black tank top, it hid the bloodstains well. She finger brushed her hair trying to look half decent, why? She wasn't sure. She suspected that Murphy might have something to do with her attempt at appearances, but what would that matter? He'd seen her beaten and bruised, she was sure anything other than purple, he'd find pretty. But she looked at herself once more before stepping out of the bathroom.


	9. Bar

Murphy was again, looking out the window. He turned and saw her standing there in the doorway leaning on it for support. He walked over to her and helped her walk out he lead her to the edge of the bed, then he sat down. Paige tried to sit too, but he stopped her.

"I gotta see it standing." He said.

So Paige stood in front of him while he carefully pinched both her hips before facing her away from him and doing the same again.

"It's not dislocated, probably just some torn ligaments, should heal in a few weeks."

She took her weight back off her injured hip and proceeded to stand oddly. Then she felt Murphy's cold hands against her thigh, she turned her head to look at him to see him stand up to meet her gaze. Paige faced him for a moment, while his hands were now gliding over her hips and up her ribs. Paige bit her lips, as she stood closer to him, sort of falling into his grasp. He leaned down so she didn't have to add weight to her leg, and deeply kissed her.

He had wanted to the moment she recklessly abandoned her life to save his brothers. Murphy had realized last night that Paige was never really "Blondie." Paige had a mother and little sister who needed her, Murphy knew what that was like – and if she could make easy money with men, who was to blame her?

Paige couldn't help but realize how much different this was. Compared to all the men she'd kissed in her lifetime, this was by far, the most unique. The fingertips on her face were tender and the soft way he bit her bottom lip made her spine tingle. She pulled on his t-shirt collar, tightly gripping him and locking him into a deep kiss where her tongue glided across his fighting for power.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful." He told her.

"Then I was lying." She said. Kissing him again.

This time Murphy fell on top of her as she softly landed in the motel bed. She felt discomfort from her hip and bruises but she bit back on his lips reminding him to be careful.

Murphy's hands were keeping her pressed against him as he lay next to her kissing her. But he couldn't help but notice that his fingers would run over little cuts and scabs. He wondered if he was hurting her, or if she was even okay with this.

Their passionate kiss was interrupted, by yet another knock at the door. Both of them tilted their heads upwards towards the locked door. Murphy quickly got off the bed to grab his gun sitting on the end table to see who was at the door.

"It's Duffy." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Shit!" Paige said also jumping from the bed and hurting herself in the process. The last thing she needed was for Duffy to see her in another one of her predicaments. She ran to the bathroom to put on her still wet clothes. When she came back out Murphy and Duffy were waiting for her.

"I can take the key's back to your friend." Murphy said. "If you wanna get cozy with Duffy?"

Paige looked at him as if she was going into shock, and she could see the smile spread across Duffy's face.

"Yeah get in the squad car." Duffy said, "For like the fifth time." He added as a jab. Paige walked right p to Duffy and shoved her fist into his shoulder before walking past him. Duffy looked at Murphy while rubbing his shoulder and mouthing the word _'Ow.'_

Murphy walked to the front office of the run-down motel. Paige's friend immediately caught his eye, he was already curious as to why there was now a squad car parked in his lot. Murphy thanked him and left the man standing there, clueless. Marty watched as the two of them and the cop drove away.

* * *

><p>"Where'd the lights come from?" Murphy asked Duffy referring to the change of vehicle.<p>

"Only thing I could get away in, I'll drop you back at the bar and they won't know I've been gone." Duffy said.

"Thanks for the ride." Murphy said, at a loss for conversation. Both he and Paige were sitting awkwardly in the backseat, somewhat far from one another, both not quite sure how the other truly felt. Both were still startled from being interrupted after becoming so wrapped up in what they were holding,_literally._The rest of the ride was silent until they reached McGinty's where Murphy and Paige both left Duffy to go back to work.

He held the door for her, and she could feel the way his eye intensely burned onto her face. She didn't meet his gaze. Instead she awkwardly limped to the public stalls and wet her face with cold water. When she finally regained the courage to go out and face him, she found that a few more had added to her company. Connor had found his way down to see his brother. Paige was somewhat jealous looking at the two brothers. She could only think of her sister and the way their relationship lacked that sisterly bond.

"Well who's this?" Connor asked.

"It's your long lost friend!" Murphy said smiling, slightly embarrassed at Connor.

"Naw! That girl was blonde; this gal's much prettier! I think I like her better!" he said. "Tell you what Murph, you get the brunette, and I'll get the blonde okay? Thas' only fair righ?" Connor said, an obvious joke, trying to wipe the dead frown off of her face. She did laugh, but at Murphy's incredibly red face. It was the funniest thing she'd seen all week. She was knee deep in a lot of trouble, and in the beginning it had been her profession that brought her to the predicament, but she made the decision to carry on and fight for her, her family, and her new friends.

Paige made her way to the bar, where Doc poured her a shot of hard Whiskey, one that she took gratefully. Later, Doc's friend looked her over too, and said she had to stay up late into the night in case she did have a concussion, and that her hip, _if she stayed off it,_would heal nicely. She had another drink before she helped Doc stock the bar that night. While she wondered what Murphy and Connor had been doing upstairs all night long.

* * *

><p>"Ya looking a hell of a lot better, bother." Murphy said.<p>

"I always look better than you, so I guess that says something for you don't it?"

Murphy playfully tapped one of Connors bruised shoulders.

"Yeah, got shot cause yer' girlfriend wouldn't keep her nose out." Murphy teased.

"Hey, don't knock on Blondie. She owed me one." Connor said pointing to his chest. "She's a good lil' girl, helping out her fellow Irish."

"Really she's Irish?" Murphy asked.

"Why ya looking for a wife Murph?" Connor teased again. But when he saw Murphy's half shrugged laugh, Connor stopped.

"Murph – don't tell me ya like her." Connor said, serious this time.

"I-" Murphy began, "I don't! Why would you even think that?" Murphy questioned.

"Because you do, I'm yer' brother and I see right through that sly little remark!"

"I don't- Honestly!" Murphy said again, folding his arms, making it more obvious he wasn't telling Connor something.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Oi' God! Nothing!" Murphy said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Murph! Come on! What the hell?" Connor said. "What aren't ya sayin'?"

"I may have kissed her, a little bit. But that's all." Murphy admitted, trying to brush it off like it was nothing. Before he knew it his crippled brother had him in a usual headlock.

"Hey! Old off! Or I'll break broth your arms!" Murphy said fighting back looking for more soft spots on Connor's body and giving them soft jabs. Before he knew it Connor was back on his bed moaning in pain.

"Murph… ya know with that stuff – we gotta be careful, and you know it's best we don't."

"Yeah Connor. Yeah I know. She's just a troubled girl. That's all." Murphy said, again hiding his feelings. Last thing they needed was for the Yakavetta's to realize that Paige was a love interest to the Saint's. She'd never stop being hunted; they'd always be after her… to torture her. Murphy and Connor didn't want that for anyone around them. Romeo and Rocco pried their way into this lifestyle, and that was there choice. But Paige was a young girl, barely a woman – she couldn't choose this.


	10. Shanty

Murphy woke up to the sound of laughter. Something that didn't always occur early in the morning at a _bar._If you didn't sleep late, then you would still be hung over. Murphy realized that the bottle of whiskey he hared with Connor last night was a bad idea. He had only let Connor have a drink to help the pain, and that left him with most of the bottle. And every time he thought about Paige, he took another swig, and now he couldn't remember when he went to bed.

He stumbled downstairs to find that Romeo had managed to find his way to the bar,

"Don't let him fool ya, he flirts with every girl that walks into the bar." Murphy said as he walked in the back for a glass of water.

"Not true!" Romeo said, defending himself.

"So true! And ya use your injuries to get sympathy, the cry for poor little Romeo and all his bruises!" Murphy was teasing him now.

"Well at least they like me!" Romeo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh is that so? What about the time your friend Margret had to fake sick so she could run away from ya, I'm sure she liked ya then."

Paige giggled. She had only spent a short while talking to Romeo but she assumed that if he pestered her all night long she'd do something similar. But he was sweet, he didn't seem to care where she came from or why she was here, Romeo just liked the new company.

Paige could see that Murphy was quite hung-over, what he had tried to drink away – she wasn't sure. It seemed that ever since they had left the motel he had been distant. What had happened between him must not have been on his list of expectations for the day. She was thankful though, that he showed up when he did. If not she could only imagine what they would have resorted to after another day of her silence. She couldn't help but think about how tender he'd been while taking care of her. But he knew she was a whore, and he probably just thought of her that way.

* * *

><p>Paige later found herself in the bathroom; she was washing the grime from her face. She felt that a proper shower would do her some good, but she started to feel like she was imposing on their home or hideout. Whatever they referred to it as.<p>

She thought about slipping away why they weren't paying attention, but her mother… she was afraid to explain all this to her mother. And her little sister… what would she think of her big sister then?

Her hands were cupped around the porcelain sink when she heard the door open.

Murphy had come to check on her.

"Ya alrigh'?" he asked in his deep Irish accent, she noted that she liked it a lot better than the Italian's.

"Just fine."

"They didn't hurt you… well they didn't touch you again did they?" Murphy asked her. She realized Connor must have told him all about the night he had helped her escape. Paige shook her head no.

"Not that I know of."

"Ya did hit yer head pretty hard. Did ya have Collins take a look at that?"

She shook her head no again. "I'll be fine, all I needs a bit of ice."

Murphy walked over to her, "I wanted you to know… Mauricio, he doesn't stand a chance. We won't let him hurt ya again."

"I'm sort of used to it by now. My line of work doesn't involve friendly people. Mauricio, he was one of the worst."

"How can you actually sleep with that sack of shit? He's evil, all of 'em."

Paige looked at him in disgust, she had her reasons, _her_reasons.

"Why do you give a shit? Going to put a bullet in my brain because you think I'm a bad person? Then fucking do it and maybe things would be over with." She said folding her arms and giving him nothing but a stare.

"Look we're all protecting you here, so if you don't want to be grateful then be my guest, I'll just remember not ta' stick my neck on the line fer ya' next time."

_"Whoa whoa sugar, what is goin' on in here?"_Eunice Bloom had finally made her way back to Boston. "I got a call saying we had some Italian mother fuckers to kill, and Murphy's in the women's restroom arguin' with a pretty girl? Now that's not what I showed up for."

"Eunice." Murphy said backing away from Paige.

"Who the fuck are you?" Paige asked her, still angered from her heated conversation with Murphy.

"I'm Eunice, nice to make your acquaintance." She said in her southern-bell accent. Her perfect hair and makeup wanted to make Paige hide her own face, after a day of being beaten, it wasn't exactly _fair_anymore.

"When did you get here?" Murphy asked her.

"Well obviously no more than a few minutes ago silly, I arrived and the first thing I wanted to do was use the bathroom – and here a I find you quarreling with our new friend, like an old married couple."

Murphy looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say to Eunice.

"Do you mind?" she asked again when he did nothing. Murphy seemed to snap back to reality and he quickly left the room shortly after.

Paige began to follow.

"Not so fast sweet cheeks, we've got all kinds of _girl_stuff to talk about!" Eunice proceeded to wrap her arm around Paige's. Now to be honest Paul and I are a little confused about wherever it is you came from, but whether it's some shanty or whore house we don't really care."

"You and… Paul? Who are all you people?"

"Well… if you haven't figured it out yet honey, then we have a bigger problem than I thought."

"No I mean-"

"Paul and I are ex-agents, Duffy and Dolly are our favorite Boston detectives, and Romeo is the boy's favorite sidekick."

"So… you're all… in on this. The Killing?"

"Well sugar, don't put it so gruesome like that, I tend to used the term 'spring cleaning.' Or…"

"But, Feds? Cops? Everyone knows about them."

"Of course! lot's a people know, and a lot of people are risking a lot just to do them a few favors. Don't tell me you're one of the… other people?"

"No. I don't have an issue… I just had no Idea so many cops would be in on it."

"Well usually cops will be the first ones to pick the side of the vigilantes, makes sense don't it?" Eunice smiled. "And don't mind Murphy, he's just worried about his brother."

"That's why you're here, isn't it? Because Connor's hurt."

"You catch on real quick, I like another smart girl around." Eunice said. "But first, and foremost… how did you come to be here?"

"Got mixed up with the Yakavetta's. When they kicked me to the curb I sort of… rolled right to them."

"Then let's get one thing straight then, you want to see all those greasy Italian fuck's fry, _right?_" Eunice asked.

Paige nodded her head; she needed little time to think about it.

"Then good. I don't think we'll have a problem."


	11. Flat

Paige felt slightly awkward sitting around, skulking in the back of the bar while these Boston Saints talked about killing some Italian fucks.

Eunice was apparently here to collect Connor, he obviously couldn't fight, and he was hurt pretty badly. She said that she had a fake identity all ready for him out west they just had to make the trip.

First of all, they didn't want the Italians following them. With Connor's poor health, he would be an easy target for them, and the last thing they would want would be for him to slip back into their grip.

Second, that meant that Murphy was half alone in this battle. Eunice was disapproving of Romeo helping in his healing condition. Murphy was going to need a good plan, and he only had the help of two detectives.

Third, Paige wasn't allowed to contact her family. And she wasn't allowed to help unless it was from a distance. Eunice seemed to like Paige, and insisted that until this mess was taken care of, she needed to be kept here under protection.

That's when Paige lost it. Duffy had scoffed the moment she was mentioned. Paige had met Dolly on a few occasions, and liked him. Duffy however always gave her a hard time. She was never able to defend herself because all she was to him was a whore.

"Call me a whore one more time Duffy!" Paige yelled as Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. He patience had finally dispensed and she could no longer let him keep jabbing at her. Duffy's hand came away from his face; he checked his fingers for blood. But Paige hadn't hit him hard enough.

The commotion was enough to startle everyone, and again Paige felt completely out of place. Duffy deserved what he had gotten, but she wished that she hadn't lost control in front of so many people.

"I don't need this!" she said after the awkward silence had become unbearable. "I can take care of myself." She was suddenly very aware that Murphy's hands hadn't quite left her body. _He_ bothered her the most, _he_had ignored her since that morning at the motel, pretending as if nothing had transpired between them. Yet, who was she kidding? Nothing had.

She jerked away from him before grabbing her few possessions and walking out the door.

"Now I don't know about ya'll but I quite like her."

"She's a loose end Eunice." Duffy said. "Just some prostitute that took money from the wrong clients.

"Murphy, don't let her get far?" Eunice asked. "She's sweet. I don't want her in the wrong hands again."

"Eunice, just leave her, let her go." Duffy added. Murphy's fists were clenched tight against his sides. Going after he was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after seeing the look on Connor's face.

"Look I didn't make my way all the way down to the heart of Boston to half ass this job of cleaning up your mess. We're gonna do it my way or ya'll are gonna see the very ugly side of me, and I promise you it is not pretty."

Duffy and Dolly both looked somewhat scared. Eunice had never seemed like a frail woman to them, she had always been a hard-ass, smart gal who always made them feel stupid. And when she meant business, she meant business. So Murphy grabbed his black wool coat and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Paige had stepped inside a taxicab, completely aware that she had no money with her. She watched as the meter ran, and the cab driver made his way across town. He stopped at a three-story flat where Paige proceeded to have him wait while she buzzed her friend from upstairs.<p>

"Yeah?" Crissy said.

"Mind getting the fuck down here and paying my cab fare?" Paige asked.

"P. Where have you been bitch! Haven't seen you in days."

"Ran into trouble, can you help me out? I'll explain later."

"Yeah sure thing."

Christina made her way down to her friend. The stairs were enough to lull her mind into an unsuspecting gaze. When she saw her friend she almost didn't recognize her. Without her wig her hair looked dirty, and her face… she really had run into trouble.

"You couldn't just take the bus?" Crissy asked her.

"Didn't want to wait." Paige responded.

"Who the hell did that to you? Is this where you've been all this time? Don't tell me you got dealt a psycho."

"No… this is technically my fault I guess." Paige said.

"So he hit you? And he made you believe it was your fault? Good job P."

"No… it – Mauricio is responsible."

"Shit girl! I thought you said he was legit? Like a normal guy n' all."

"Well, he's also psychotic Crissy."

Crissy and Paige had finally made it back up the stairs. Paige indeed could see her face looked terrible, but what bothered her most was her injured hip, so she sat down while Crissy made her a cup of coffee.

"I just needed somewhere to lay low." Paige said.

"Don't tell me you've got Italians looking for you. You know Marco just got in with them!"

"Well don't tell Marco then Crissy. Just keep your mouth shut." Paige didn't realize she was still angry. "I- I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean that, I've just been dealing with a lot of shit."

"I can see that." Crissy said, "Are you alright?"

"For now." Paige said. "Just want to shower, and borrow some clothes, if you'll let me?"

"Of course, my home is always open to you, I'll run down to the noodle place and bring back some food. You… you just rest."

"Thank you Crissy, I owe you…"

"You owe we several, but I know you're good on it." Crissy said winking before grabbing her coat and heading back out the door.

Paige fought herself to get into the bathroom to start the hot water. She settled down into the bath and could immediately tell the water was too hot – but she forced herself to get used to it, she did eventually. She could see that the bruises across her body were nothing short of what she'd seen on other girls she'd worked with. Paige had been knocked around a few times, and she supposed that she expected it – as it came with the job.

Upon stepping out of the tub she noticed the drenched locks that were clinging to her still wet body. She smeared away the steam across the mirror before grabbing a pair of scissors to cut off her hair. Once she was done she had cut it to her shoulders, a similar cut to the wig she used to wear. She threw away the bits of hair in the sink, and proceeded to start drying the uneven cut. She borrowed some of Crissy's nice make up to cover some of the bruises she sported. Finally she looked like a normal girl, like someone who should have a proper job, or enrolled at a University.

She left when she heard Crissy come back from the store. She had Styrofoam boxes filled with ethnic food. Paige sat down and began to dig into her favorite curry dish.

"You act like you haven't seen food in days." Crissy said to her.

"I've… been avoiding it I guess."

"Why? What happened to you, you promised you'd explain."

"I just… should never have gotten mixed up with Mauricio, then I never would've met them."

"Met who?" Crissy asked.

"These… guys." Paige admitted, "They have a beef with the Italians too."

"Someone I would like? Guys… cute guys?" Crissy asked.

"Uh-"

"I don't know why I'm friends with you." Paige said.

"So… you like him." Crissy said.

"HOW! HOW DID YOU GET THAT FROM MY FRAGMENT OF A QUESTION? You are a complete mystery to me."

"You tend to ramble or change the subject when you avoid things. You're just bad at getting away from things." Crissy said while nodding her head.

"What do you mean-"

"So I wanna know _alllllllllll_ about him" Crissy said. "We've got all night!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted this chap. to be a lot longer, but I found myself going to bed and I really didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So enjoy this and I'll try to update in a couple of days with another!**


	12. Home

Paige had spent the rest of her evening arguing with Crissy about the Saint's and their manor of justice. But she seemed to calm down when Paige described their rugged accent and sense of morality. It was mostly the… handsome Irish guys that got her attention. Crissy was surprised that Paige had ran way from something so exciting and new… yet she was also aware of how much Paige and Duffy tended to clash.

"What are the chances?" Crissy asked. "Detective Duffy… working so close to them? You know… we could always get him in trouble for it… you know – tell the chief or somethin'."

"No Crissy – we are not jeopardizing them. They've got enough on their plate."

"And you poor thing! Right in the middle of it all."

"And… you too. _With Marco._"

"P. Don't start on about him, he loves me, we're gonna get married soon!"

"Crissy… are you sure you want to be married to someone who works for them?"

"He hardly-" Crissy was interrupted by a key in the door. It was sure to be Crissy's boyfriend Marco. A tall man walked through the door, he had tanned skin and long hair. His Italian features were prominent, as was his good looks – it was no wonder that Crissy wanted to marry him.

Marco looked happy when he first glanced at Crissy, but then once his eyes were able to realize the dark-haired girl next to her was her friend he knew as Blondie.

Blondie's clients had a reputation that meant that she did too. And Marco knew all about it. Paige stood up, slightly ready to fight the man she was sure would turn her in immediately. Marco had always followed the Italian gangs around, trying to become one of them – and now that he finally had… of course he would take any chance to look good.

"What the fuck is she doing here Christina?"

Crissy had an _'oh shit'_look plastered across her face.

"Marco! Don't! She's my friend and you know that!"

"She's wanted for information and murder!" Marco said looking at Paige, perhaps he had his own beef with her.

"P. You… didn't say anything about killing nobody."

"It was self defense. He would killed me if I had let him!" she said.

"Oh P. It's worse than I thought. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't really know anymore Crissy."

"I have to take you to Mauricio." Marco said.

"No… no you don't." Paige added. "You can let me walk out of here, no one's seen me, they'll never know."

"No it's not that easy, I know your friends with my girl n' all – but he's looking for you, and your Irish friends."

"Because he wants to kill us! You realized bringing me to him results in my death!" Paige yelled.

"No Marco! You can't! You can't let them kill her! Can't you talk to them!" Crissy was upset now, Paige had kept some valuable information from her, but only to spare her fear. But now the situation was more than gang rivalry, it was at the cost of her best friend's life.

"Can't talk them out of this Christina. She's what they want."

"No!" she said, now crying, "You can't let them kill her! If you love me you'll find another way!"

Marco flared is nostrils, and tried not to yell. He was angry that Crissy was using him like this. Finding Paige meant a lot of praise, and he had worked very hard to get to where he was now. But here he was, standing four feet from the prize and his girl was begging him not to. And _he couldn't refuse._

After a long pregnant pause, he said, "get the fuck out," in a low grumbling voice.

Both girls looked at him, puzzled, not sure what he really meant.

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my house before I hand your white ass over to Mauricio!" Marco turned away from them and stared out the window. Crissy grabbed one of her coats and threw it at Paige, while Paige put it on Crissy went to the kitchen to grab some spare cash, upon returning to her living room she thrust the money in Paige's hand. Hoping she would get somewhere safe with it – perhaps she'd have a chance.

"Be safe." Crissy said, before Paige turned and walked out the door.

For a long time Paige stood on the cold sidewalk, hoping that some sort of revelation would come to her about what she should do. But she found herself in a cab ride, going the only place she knew as home.

The long car ride was more than enough time alone with her thoughts. She didn't know where to turn to. Her family was in hiding; her friends couldn't be seen with her. Her whole life had gotten messed up all because of the Saints. She owed Connor to help Murphy, but she now felt like she didn't even have a place there… with them. And the fact that she had kissed Murphy made things even more awkward.

She couldn't take the constant hassle from Duffy, after all, he'd never actually taken the time to talk to her, to hear her defense. In his eyes she was a whore like the rest of the girls on the street. That was all anyone saw of her.

She wondered if that's why Murphy hadn't even spoken to her since the kiss. Perhaps he was wondering on whether or not he was supposed to pay for it. Paige had been startled by his kindness,

Paige gave the cabby nearly all the cash that Crissy had given her. Leaving her with enough change to buy a cup of coffee. She was back at her mothers home, and although she wanted to walk down the street to get a cup of coffee, she couldn't face going back to that same diner where she had defended herself, leaving a man dead.

She pocketed the money instead, thinking that she might be able to find some instant coffee inside, perhaps to comfort the craving she seemed to suddenly have. She stepped inside the tall structured building, remembering how small she used to be when she walked these halls happy. Her original apartment had been on the third floor, before he father left. Then they had to request to be moved to the round floor so that her mother could get around easier in her wheel chair. So Paige had a short walk to the door that was broken off its hinges. Obviously someone had been looking for her, or her family at some point. But it was dark inside, and it seemed like whoever had been there was long gone.

She kicked the door shut, and picked up a knocked over chair. The place was pretty trashed, and if she ever planned on bringing her mother home, it couldn't look like this. So she took the hair tie from her wrist and attempts to tie up her now shorter hair. She took off the borrowed coat, and began heaving several things into a trash bag.

"After seeing the state of that door… you really thought it was safe enough to come in here?" Murphy asked.

Paige dropped nearly everything she had just picked up, the voice startling her, her heart was pounding.

"Jesus Christ!" She said while clutching her chest and closing her eyes. She tried to calm herself down, it was only Murphy. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We didn't exactly think it safe, you walking about on yer own, people lookin' for ya n' all."

"Oh, so I'm your responsibility now?"

"We all look out for each other, including you."

"_Oh,_Is that why you kissed me?"

"I kissed ya' because I like ya'." Murphy admitted. They were both silent for a moment. Paige hadn't expected that answer.

"And you thought it fit to ignore me _because…_?"

"I suppose it's not good for me to take advantage of ya' like that."

"Why because of what I am?"

"It's not… _that._Yer just not exactly… good for business."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"It's dangerous for someone to even be around us, Connor n' I, we've lost friends, and family to this job." Murphy tried to defend his statement.

"Working on the street is just as dangerous." She told him.

"Well a girl like you shouldn't have to have that sort of job."

"You think I don't know that? But I'm the only one supporting my family. My mother's fucking paralyzed; my sister hates me and doesn't even speak! Someone had to take care of them, that job was left to me, why my fuckin' father did this to us in the first place, I don't know! So if I had to crawl in bed with some sleazy Italian shit heads, for them, I would. And I'd do it again!" Paige didn't realize that she had kept so much anger about the situation bottled up. "On the street it didn't matter if they had guns, or some wild fetish, as long as I took money home at night, that was all I cared about."

Murphy was silent.

"They… they needed me." She said, her voice shaking. Murphy stepped away from the doorframe and up to Paige.

When he was only a few inches from her face he asked: "How… old were you? When you started supporting them?"

"Sixteen." She said, her eyes slightly watering.

"You've done so much for them." Murphy said, his index finger trailed up and down her jaw, it was still bruised, but lightly colored due to the makeup on her face, "And you've done so much for us."

Paige slowly gripped his collar and waited for Murphy to kiss her. When he did she felt like she could almost melt against him and stay attached forever. She had never felt love, or anything close to it – it had always been a temporary, cold, and common fuck. She had never had anyone lift her up and carry her to a bedroom while they kissed her neck. Usually she didn't wear enough clothes for them to even come between her and her partner, so they had never been peeled off her so slowly.

Paige realized there was something different about being with someone who was an actual man. Because in this predicament she was the object of affection, rather than whoever it had been that paid her. She'd never had a man kiss her stomach… or her inner thigh. This was also the first time that a man had spent actual time kissing her, licking her… until her toes curled and her legs shook.

She was yearning, begging for him to be inside her, giving her more pleasure. Even though she was shaking, she could still manage to whisper _'Murphy, Murphy please.'_ He locked his eyes with hers while he lowered himself into her. She let out several small noises that Murphy could only grin to. They way she wanted nothing but him, they way she said his name. It was all enough to make him forget what Connor had said. From the start he's thought she was beautiful, despite all the bruises. But he's never seen something as beautiful as this girl lying beneath him now. Naked and pale, she was a vision, he didn't know how, _or if,_ he'd ever be able to break this habit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Thank you to every patient reader. This story always get written last, but I try to make you guys happy each time. You guys are so patient and awesome! So thanks so much for reading, liking, and letting me know what you think.**


	13. Safe House

Murphy woke up, he was confused at first, the scenery wasn't what he was used to. But there was a bed, and to his left, Paige. He stretched. He was slowly waking up. There was sunlight pouring into the bedroom, telling him at was at least early afternoon, they both had achieved some much needed rest. He lifted himself from the confines of the warm bed and made his way to another room as not to wake Paige from her sleep. He flipped open a phone that Eunice had given him, the battery was blinking red, he didn't know how to charge it. There were two voicemails, one had been from Eunice, the other from Connor, both wondering where he was, and what the point was to give him a mobile phone if he wasn't going to answer it.

Murphy slipped on his boots and threw his t-shirt over his shoulders; he took a quick glance at the still sleeping girl on the bed. Her pale skin contrasted with the purple sheets, and she seemed to be happy for the time being. Murphy quietly stepped out of the room and left the apartment to find a pay phone. He wished the phone hadn't had died, it would've been a lot easier rather than exposing his face outdoors.

He found a blue pay-phone only a few yards from the apartment building. He took the change from his pocket and ended up with a flat fifty cents. He dialed McGinty's bar number, and smiled when he heard Doc's familiar slander.

"Yeh alright Doc? Or ya been worried abou' meh?" Murphy asked him.

"Mu-Muh-Muur-r-rphy!" He choked out.

"Aye, it's me."

"Where-wh-" Doc was cut off.

"Where ya been brother!" Connor yelled into the phone.

"I'm up north. Took me forever to find her." Murphy said.

"Good well is the lass alrigh'?"

"Yeah she's fine. She'd been running around las' night, finally stopped back up at her mum's place. She's sleepin' now."

"You… both sleep in Murph?"

"Yeah I suppose so." Murphy said biting his lip, he could hear the questioning tone in Connor's questions.

"When did ya get in?" Connor asked.

"Late." Murphy said.

"Ya' sleep on the couch Murph?" Connor asked. Murphy could hear a snicker from Romeo on the other side of the receiver, and he was sure if Duffy had been there, he would have some snide remark ready.

"When's Eunice planning on takin' you outa' state? Maybe she can get that Doc' ter fix yer brain while he fixes the rest of ya'?"

Murphy heard laughter erupt from the other end of the call.

"So ya didn't sleep on the couch, well Murph – please tell –" Connor was cut off this time. Murphy heard the womanly voice asking him if he'd like to continue the call. He had checked in with them, and he was out of change now. But he knew even if he did have another ten cents he wouldn't have wanted to continue the call with Connor. Either Eunice had him on heavy medication, or Connor was trying to make Romeo laugh – but Murphy knew how Connor would really feel if he told him the truth.

Murphy walked back to the apartment building, and made his way through the broken doorframe. In the bedroom he sort of smile at how peaceful someone could seem, after all they'd been through. He yawned, while he slipped off his shirt and boots before climbing underneath the still warm covers.

* * *

><p>Murphy woke up startled from an unpleasant dream. His chest glistened with sweat, but beside him what an awake girl. And the questioning look she gave him was something he didn't want to deal with.<p>

"You okay?" she asked.

Murphy nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"We should get back, it's better if we all stay at the bar." Murphy said. He swung his legs off the bed and threw his black t-shirt back on. He leaned back to fix the knot in one of his shoe laces and was pleasantly surprised by the naked girl stretching beside him. She was a sight to see without clothes, despite the cuts and bruises, she still looked breath taking. Murphy hand moved to fix his lace since his eyes fell on her. She looked back at him and then smiled.

"I've never stayed the night before." She said.

"You mean… you've never invited someone in?" Murphy said.

"Oh." She said looking around, "I guess this is my apartment."

"Right, a very unsafe one at that." Murphy added referring to the front door that was basically in shambles.

"Well I got you." She said adding a wicked smile to her compliment.

"Come on, get dressed, and we'll go back ta' the safe house."

"Safe bar?" she corrected.

"Any place with beer, is safe enough for meh!" Murphy. That made her laugh, and he couldn't help but try to kiss her when she smiled, it was so easy for him to climb on top of her and kiss her. It was so easy to ignore that voice of reasoning. The insatiable night they'd spent together was something that stuck in Murphy's mind vividly. She effortlessly made him feel more than incredible last night, and he wanted it to happen all over again.

But he stopped when she winced in pain.

Her hip was still bruised, she was actually injured in almost every part of her body, it was hard for him to be so gentle, he easily forgot.

"M' Sorry." He said.

"I guess… It's still gonna' take awhile before it doesn't hurt."

"Were you… okay, with last nigh'?" he asked her.

Paige nodded her head, "I didn't have any problems." She said. "You never hurt me."

"Good." Murphy said. He lifted away from her so that she could easily vacate the bed without him in her way. He went back to fixing the lace in his shoe.

"Connor… I mean – It's probably not best to mention this. At least… until I talk to him." Murphy said. "He wouldn't understand."

"In my line of work there was always some sort of secret to be kept." Paige slipped on the panties she'd borrowed from Crissy, she thumbed through the drawers looking for something she'd left here. She found a simple t-shirt which she threw on top of her small breasts and her favorite pair of jeans. She thought she'd lost them months ago, but all the while, they were here at home. She attempted to pull her hair back again, but she kept forgetting she had cut it fairly short.

"I like it by the way, your new hair."

"Thanks." She said.

"I mean… is it going to change again? Cause I mean first the blonde… then –"

"No Murph, this is my real hair, I guess I just cut it. I dunno…" she paused, "I've been trying to change things about myself since all this began. To hide, or to heal. I'm not sure it even helps."

"Well you look nice, and once we get those bruises to go away there'll be nothin' to hide yer pretty face."

Murphy was now fully dressed, he took a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear before he left to find where he'd thrown his jacket. Paige took a quick look around the room. This was where she slept when she visited; she often shared it with her sister. But with her sister trying to avoid her, and not speaking to her, her little sister Genie was only six years old, but already held the world on her shoulders.

Paige clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the blue frog that Genie carried with her everywhere. Paige hadn't packed it for her, and she was sure that Genie was unable to be content without it.

She grabbed the small toy and watched it's floppy legs dangle over her arm.

* * *

><p>Paige had convinced Murphy that a short detour was exactly what they needed. Paige was determined to take this toy to her sister, and it had to be now. Murphy had tried to remind her that going back to her Aunt's house was more than just a 'short detour.'<p>

But with a little lunch, and a cab ride Paige had Murphy sitting content beside her as they began the trip up north.

Murphy had fallen asleep against the window before they arrived, Paige gently shook him awake before paying the cabby, and getting out the opposite side.

Paige looked at the house, and then back at Murphy, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it before she began to apologize.


	14. Safe Bar

"She'll say a lot of things, about you, and most likely say anything and everything that will embarrass, me or you, so just know that I'm sorry okay?"

"You mean your mum?" Murphy asked her.

"I mean my crazy mother, yes." Paige began to walk up the steps to the front door. "And I didn't leave her with a lot of explanation… so if you could help me lie my ass off about that."

"Oh you mean the Italian guys we have to kill before it's safe for you or your family to have-"

"Oh hello Selly!" Paige said while giving Murphy a quick jab in the ribs. Murphy let out a stuttered cough with Paige awkwardly hugged the aunt she had never spent much time with.

"They are out in the back, are you… here to take them home?" Selly asked her, but became disappointed when the cap behind them finally pulled away.

Paige shook her head, "Only to visit, and explain." She saw the put out look on Selly's face, of course someone wouldn't enjoy surprise guests. But Selly owed them, and Paige wasn't going to let her weasel her way out of taking care of family. Paige went back to Murphy's hand, "I will go see them." Paige said leaving her behind and taking Murphy with.

The porch area was small, but there was a swing set for Selly's kids and a small beagle that was overweight, and did nothing but sit in the shade.

"My god! Paige, what happened to your face? Was it that cop? Is this police brutality?" Melissa was shouting while trying to wheel over to Paige with the brakes still on.

"Hi mom. No. These are just –"

"Uh- bar fight? Right? The one I pulled you out of?" Murphy said.

"A Bar-fight? You get arrested and then go to a bar! Where are your priorities?"

"Here?" Paige asked holding up the small frog like a white flag.

Her mother took a moment, and then looked very relived.

"I've been trying to run her ragged out here so that she'd actually sleep at night."

"That's why I brought it. I knew she needed it. Has she said anything up here?"

"No. Not that I know of." Her mother sighed.

Paige looked around wondering where her little sisters voice could've possibly gone. Even though it was obviously them, their father had brought this sadness upon them, and it seemed that there was no getting rid of it.

"Who's the face?" her mother asked.

Paige looked back; she nearly forgot that Murphy was still standing behind her.

"A friend, he's… helped me out recently." Paige said.

"He looks like he's been in a few fights himself…"

"Only because he's helped me." Paige said.

"_Oh._and is he part of the reason we're up here?" Melissa asked.

"If I may ma'am," Murphy hesitated, "I'll admit that Paige was put in a wee' bit o' danger when she met me. Ya see, I work fer the police, well back in Irelan' and Paige bumped inta' meh at just the wrong time, now there are people we think might want to harm her or you – and we just can't allow that ta' happen." Murphy explained.

"So he _is_danger." Melissa said, scoffing. "Shoulda known the looks came with a price."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"You should no better! You know exactly what type of people you're supposed to avoid, and it seems that you run right for the people that do the same as your father."

Paige felt stunned. She hadn't expected a blow like that from her mother.

"Always with the gambling, the sharks, the drunken men. Don't think I don't notice when I call – you're always quick to cut me off or pretend you're somewhere else, But I know, a mother knows."

"Mom – I've only been workin' for you and Genie. It's not like you can."

Melissa took a moment to feel scorned now. Her disability was her weak spot, she hated being so confined. Paige took the stuffed animal from her mothers lap and found Genie on the swing set.

"Look who I brought Genie." Paige waved the doll in front of her face. "Just for you."  
>Genie stopped the swing from moving and looked at her sister, then the doll, wondering if she had to pay some sort of toll to get it. Genie quickly snatched it out of her hands before Paige could beg for a hello, or even a smile. Then Genie disappeared into the house before anything else could be said.<p>

Murphy looked at Paige sadly, he could see how broken and detached this family had become – and Paige took the weight of it on her shoulders, Paige was the one determined to fix it, she'd never stop trying. Just like Murphy would never have stopped trying to get Connor back, no matter how much he hated him for letting them walk into a trap.

"Just… stay here mom. Until I come back for you."

"Not like I have much choice, is there?" Melissa glared.

Paige took Murphy's hand and led him back out of the house leaving the thick awkward air behind them. Paige hoped her mother would regret that statement someday. After everything she sacrificed for them… she hoped one day they'd be able to appreciate it. The cab ride back was silent. Murphy didn't sleep, Paige just had nothing left to say, but she took comfort in his hand in hers, as it seemed at least he understood what she had sacrificed.

* * *

><p>Murphy jostled her when they had arrived.<p>

"Comeon' safe bar." He said.

Paige made her way out, reluctant to return to McGinty's. But nowhere else was safe. She hoped her cheeks didn't redden when people asked where they had been.

Murphy took her upstairs, to her surprise it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Eunice show up to take Connor to a doctor, a practicing doctor. One we can trust."

"Is he coming back?" she asked.

"In a few days time, if… everythin's alrigh'."

"I hope so." Paige said, she was more relaxed now knowing that there were less faces to deal with. She had only needed to muster a smile at Doc when they arrived.

"Connor… he told me some things." Murphy said. "About the night you two met."

Paige hung her head and stayed silent. They were in the room Murphy had given her to sleep her first night here, an empty cot, and few belongings surrounded them. But she tried to play with the corners of crates to keep herself distracted from what he was asking.

"They really… hurt you didn't they."

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "I could handle it."

Murphy looked disappointed in her answer.

"After all, it's what I am." She said sorrowfully.

Murphy gave her a look of sympathy.

"You don't have to discount what happened. You didn't deserve tha'."

"What… what am I supposed to say?" she asked, crying now. "It was terrifying, but…"

"No – there isn't any 'buts' you can't say it didn't happen, and you can't pretend it was nothing. These men hurt you, they hurt my brother, they've killed my family. And I'm going to stop them. You… just tell me which ones to kill slowly."

Paige laughed for a moment. She felt strangely safe that Murphy had assured her that those men would pay for touching her; he chose to protect her like he would protect Connor. Soon his arms were around her, comforting her, protecting her even more. She loved the way he tastefully smelled of cigarettes, and something she could only peg as gunpowder. It reminded her of the night they spent together in each other's arms, the one night she actually felt whole, and happy.

"Come on," he said, "let's go have a drink."


	15. Harbor Hotel

Murphy had gotten to spend a few days with Paige without interruptions from the others. With most of the concern with Connor and his health, no one noticed them going to bed together, drinking late, or even how close they stood to each other.

One particular night Murphy had been sleeping next to Paige on his small uncomfortable cot when she had abruptly woken up. He didn't ask her what was wrong, but held her close so she could take comfort in something safe. He didn't know whether she had dreamt about being raped, beaten, or when she pulled the trigger on that man that had shot him.

But he didn't care why she was upset. He just wanted to be there for her, for everything. She had helped save his life, his brothers, her families, it was instinct for her. Just like it was for him, she didn't care that things could end badly for her; she cared about protecting those around her, before she even thought of herself.

Murphy was in a sort of fantasy that he was letting himself enjoy. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't get over her sacrifice for others, her sweet face, wide smile… they sort of made him forget about all the other things in his life.

Once Connor returned he could immediately tell by the stupid grin on his brother's face that he had let several things slip, maybe even his pants. The massive amount of pain killed he had in his system had begun to make him groggy, and before he could say anything Connor was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"So Romeo, how was the doctor visit?" Paige asked him.<p>

"I'm healing quite nicely." He said. "Lot's a holes, I figure las chica's will enjoy my stories later on." He said.

Paige made small conversation with Romeo, he was downstairs talkative, and he didn't look like he was in complete pain. Murphy was spending time at Connor's side, worried for his sick brother.

Paige helped Doc stock a few things for the bar and volunteered to go out and grab lunch for everyone.

She came back half an hour later to find Murphy downstairs alone, with a beer.

She handed him some food. "Something the matter?" she asked.

"Family disagreement is all.'' he said. He took a large gulp from his beer. "You alrigh'?" he asked.

"Fine. Starving." She said.

"Did ya get something good?" he asked.

"Burgers." She said, "place down the street, not bad."

"I love Speedy's they always have this special sauce for yer' burger, makes it taste so much better." He said, forcing a half smile.

"Good, then eat up," she said, "there's enough for everyone. Speaking of which, where'd they go?"

"Connor and I had a bit of an argument, and pull out the drip thing in his arm." Murphy pointed at his arm, mimicking the needle they'd driven into Connor's arm.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine, just worked up is all."

"About anything in particular?" she asked.

"Well. To be frank," he said, "you."

"Me? What you-"

"It's me really, but it's me, with you." Murphy explained. "Connor and I decided a long time ago friends and family was a big enough risk, let alone keepin' a lass." Murphy said.

"Oh, I see." She suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. "Least you're honest Murph." She said.

"Yeah, well, for the most part." Murphy said winking at her. He took a poorly wrapped burger from her hands and didn't say anything else. So Paige sat next to him and ate as well.

* * *

><p>After some time it seemed that everyone had arrived at the bar to discuss what was next on the agenda.<p>

"We still got this new Italian prick who think he can replace the last one." Murphy said. Paige couldn't help but notice the slightly uncomfortable looks she was getting from Connor as well as Duffy. She straightened in her chair and fingered the soft ends of her hair while they talked.

"Mauricio Yakavetta's taken this game of hiding very seriously. He hasn't been seen since you rescued Connor."

"No –" Paige interjected. "He was there, at the stock yard by the bay.

"Well that's just great, he could be halfway to Italy right now and we wouldn't know." Duffy said.

"No I think… I think he had it out for us. He wants nothing more than to see the Saints dead." Paige said.

"So if he's stickin; around to see 'em dead, why's he hiding and not making more of a racket?" Romeo asked.

"Maybe he's got no idea where we are." Murphy said.

"So we have the advantage right?" Paige asked.

"If we can find him." Murphy said.

"Then I think I know someone who can help." She said.

* * *

><p>Paige had called all her contacts, looking for every scrap of information she could gather. Some refused to save their own necks, but a couple hinted, and some others told her only what they had heard, but it was enough to build on.<p>

The last person she was going to call was her friend Crissy. She didn't want to put her on the spot again, but if she was willing to risk it, her boyfriend would have the most information.

"Hi Crissy." Paige said.

"P. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, for now. I know this is a lot to ask, but do you have any idea on where Mauricio is hiding out?" Paige asked. "I just don't know if Marco mentioned anything or –"

"Shh!" Crissy said. "Marco's in the other room. They're looking for you! If they find out we helped you we'll both be dead. Marco spends a lot of time at the downtown hotel. But really, that all I know and I'm not going to ask Marco for anything else." Crissy said.

"No that's great Crissy, Thanks for the help, again, I owe you."

"Girl you owe me. Any goods on the hot Irishman?" she asked.

"Well-"

"No no - later." Crissy said, "tell me once this blows over." She said.

"Okay." Paige said, next she heard the click of the receiver. Paige hung up her phone and looked at the notes she's scribbled on a McGinty's bar napkin. Downtown was Italian district, so that was obvious, but a hotel, there were several.

But Paige… probably knew Mauricio better than some of the men that guarded him. So she closed her eyes and tried to remember which hotels Mauricio had brought her to. She remembered red carpet, brass stairways. Then another, older, more old fashioned, with an Italian restaurant.

She knew he's settle for nothing less than a penthouse, so that knocked out a few options, and Italian restaurant was a plus, but she remembered something… something hidden in the recess of her mind.

"_Sicuro_"

Paige remembered arriving with several other girls to the Boston Harbor Hotel. While she stayed with Mauricio, the girls left with several very Italian men. They looked like they were tired, like they'd been through hell to get here, and their accents were thick, like that of a recent emigrant.

Mauricio had assured them that the hotel was _Sicuro._That they would sleep safely, and warmly with these woman as their company.

That was why he had stopped by when she was taken. He hadn't been far from the harbor. Paige knew what he best bet was now, and she even had an idea – but first she would need to try very hard to convince the others.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, work was more than hectic and I wish I could've updated sooner. Hope I can update much much sooner for the next chapter.


	16. Diner

Paige was unhappy to see that Duffy had joined the discussion downstairs. It seemed that their conversations always became heated, and quickly. So she held her tongue while he talked about Italian gangs here, and suspicious activity there, all while she knew right well Mauricio was hiding.

She was getting antsy. Waiting for the right moment was making her all but happy, so she decided to rudely interject, something that Duffy did not exactly like.

"Look we can spend all day profiling this person and that person, but you're not getting us anywhere." Paige said.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to find the prick for us?" Duffy asked.

"Well when I already know where he is, it's hardly finding him that's the problem." Paige said crossing her arms and being sure to shoot Duffy an irritated look.

"Oh and where's he hiding?" Duffy asked.

"Harbor hotel." She said.

"And you know this because?"

"Because I have friends in high places," she said.

"More like friends with thick wallets." Duffy said.

"Do not patronize me right now Duffy." Paige said angered.

Murphy stood up to place himself between Paige and Duffy, because it was obvious that the two would be fuming in no time. Paige took a step back and waiting for them to take in the new information.

"My kind of girl," Eunice said, "one I can rely on."

"Don't get comfortable with it." Duffy said.

"I'm all for the girl's safety n' all, but having her on the streets is not going to help." Eunice said.

"Oh, so that's his master idea." Paige said. "To get rid of me. You know Duffy I never liked working with you, but now I can see you really don't give a shit."

"Don't talk to me that way or we'll see how fast you land your skinny little ass in jail."

"I'm sorry I wasn't done insulting you!" Paige said.

"Whoa whoa, now let's just stop talking," Connor said, "Mainly you two." Duffy rolled his eyes, but they both kept their mouth shut. "What do we know about the Harbor?" Connor asked.

"Fancy, a lot of tourist attraction due to being seaside." Murphy said.

"Italian's own it." Connor said.

"Italians in general." Eunice said.

"Seems obvious." Duffy said.

"Hiding in plain sight." Paige said.

"So we go in there, set the record straight?" Connor asked

"What if it's another trap?" Murphy asked.

"Well then we don't leave no body alive." Connor said, "They're all evil men, all dead men."

"Yeah but you ain't no good in your condition darling, we can't have you goin' no where just yet." Eunice said to Connor, "They did you in pretty good."

Paige was thinking, they had done her in pretty well too. Left her without peace of mind, a sickness in her stomach, and a hatred for evil men. She had begun to pray daily for her mother and sister, hoping that as time passed they would find a way to forgive her. She prayed for Connor's recovery, Murphy's sanity, and for the vigilante justice they all deserved. Never before had she been religious.

She watched as those around her began to build a plan, something about checking out the area, taking things slow. She didn't pay much attention, she was mostly anchored by the fact that she had a body, her mind was far elsewhere.

She figured once this was over it would be a long time before she ever saw any of them again. She knew that Murphy and Connor would likely return to Ireland, and stay in hiding. She knew that Duffy was going to be in her life however, he was sure to give her a tough time.

The worst part was that she didn't think she could return to her old life. She could now only find the act of lying with these men repulsive. After… after what happened with Murphy, she couldn't imagine sharing that with someone she didn't love. She sighed knowing that she would have to take one of those boring diner jobs that Duffy had offered her.

But somehow she would get by.

* * *

><p>AN:

Obviously, this is short. Due to hospital visits, getaways, and a friend leaving the country I have been steadily occupied and this was all that I had written during these long few weeks, I didn't see myself adding to it any time soon so I wanted to give you just a small bit more before I can finally get back to writing. Thanks so much guys and I will hopefully be back on a normal schedule soon.


	17. Houseboat

She thought to herself. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be doing this." as she pinned a long thick black wig to the top of her head. Braiding the ends together, coating on a thick layer of darker toned makeup, giving her a darker glow. Making her look, Italian. Paige realized that no one was going to take her seriously, and that some initiative had to be taken on her own accord. She fitted her figure with a waitress outfit, one she had kept from her many one-week jobs that Duffy so kindly found for her. Dressed in black, fitted with an apron, she pulled a large coat over the get up - and tied it shut. She was going to walk around that hotel like she owned the place. And it didn't matter if the Murphy followed, or if Duffy told her no, she was going to find Mauricio. And she would kill him if she had to. She had a family to protect, friends to avenge, and even her own personal vendetta.

She had grown a thicker skin. Something in her gut told her that she didn't care if she lived or died. If it cost Paige her life for Mauricio's, she thought that was a fair trade. A whore with no education, living on the street, unable to support her handicapped family. At least maybe her mother's welfare checks would keep them afloat, or maybe Murphy would see that they were taken care of. He knew where they were, and Paige trusted Murphy - more than she cared to.

With the familiar clacking of heels, she made her way to the bus stop - leaving McGinty's bar far behind her. She was incredibly sad. Only now realizing that she had found a proper home there - with complete strangers no doubt. And they had changed her. More than she ever thought she would. Now all she wanted was to do good, to find justice, to keep those she loved safe.

It wasn't long before she recognized Mama Buchelli's, Scoletta Coffee, Frankini' Deli - the ma' and pa' dry cleaners, restaurants, businesses. All Italian, all owned by Mauricio's friends and family. Paige calmly walked from the bus stop to the entrance of the Harbour Hotel. Without a plan in mind, she knew she had to be calm, if she blew that - then it was all over. Paige had only left a short note, hoping it was enough to keep them from worrying.

She walked inside the fancy carpeted lobby, following the first employee that caught her eye. A cook, leading the way with his large hat and white coat. Her coat was left on a coat rack, near the kitchen. She found her attire similar to those around her - a sigh of relief washed over her. But she couldn't stand around doing nothing. She mostly tried to hide against back walls while listening to poor English and rapid Italian. But Mauricio's name rang in her ear like a bell at church. She quickly noted the tray and silver platter, kitchen service.

She walked up behind the cart, like it was her job and she had done this for years, the order, the room number, it was all there. And she quickly pushed it towards the nearest elevator. The plan was working, it was easy, but once those metallic doors shut she quickly felt her pulse quicken, her mind go numb, and her stomach flutter. She reached into the front of her apron and felt the stolen steel. Murphy's pistol, loaded, silenced, begging for her to use it. She opened the silver tray, revealing an undercooked steak and garlic potatoes. She threw them into the trash attached to her cart, and creatively placed the pistol in its place. Hoping to have easy access to it, and the only downside to her plan meant she likely wasn't getting out alive.  
>_<p>

Murphy lay awake. Staring at the old ceiling of the bar, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were going to do. Connor was too hurt, he wanted to protect Paige and her family. But Duffy was making things difficult. Murphy and Connor were obviously supposed to be laying low, the first incident should never have happened. Now they would likely have to run, stay off radar, and come back in a few years when Connor and Romeo were healed, and they would have the element of surprise.

But that didn't leave much room for Paige.

She'd have to stay, work a shitty job and always keep one eye open for the Italians. It wasn't fair for her, and Eunice advised that newcomers were not exactly welcome due to the fact that they were lucky enough to break prison. Being on the run, meant being on the run, and no one could slow them down. Eunice was sorry, she liked Paige, but Smecker's number one priority was to keep the boys safe, and under wraps. He wished that he had listened to Connor and kept his distance. As much as Murphy liked Paige, he felt like he had lead her to believe that he could save her. He cared about her so much - he wanted to be with her... near her. He sat up, his sleeping brother, heavily medicated, didn't wake. Slipping downstairs he ruffled his hair and grabbed a beer. He looked around, waiting, wondering, but then he saw the note.

I'm fine, went to walk around the Harbour-  
>not going to be stupid.<br>may, or may not come back.

-Paige

Murphy looked at the clock. Nearly two am. "How long had she been gone? What the hell was she thinking?" Murphy pounded his fist against the bar, and let his anger express itself until his knuckles were bloody with rage. It was so complicated feeling this way about her, but being able to do nothing about it. Murphy couldn't talk to her about it, he couldn't get close to her, it wasn't safe. But then again none of them were ever really safe - and her line of work didn't exactly put her in the safest situations. So why did it matter now that they suddenly felt something for each other?

Maybe she wouldn't be wandering around in the cold - looking for trouble. He honestly wanted to hit Duffy ever time he said a condescending remark about her. Duffy hadn't helped the situation, only make it worse. Paige probably felt vastly uncomfortable after what happened to her, then staying with strange people, uprooting her family... then spending time with Murphy. Now he had to go after her, make sure she was okay.

Murphy flung his heavy coat over his shoulders. Reaching in the front pocket he noted that the familiar weight he always checked for, was no longer there. The heavy weight of a pistol was distinct. and Now the left side of his jacket significantly differed from the right. Murphy ran his hands over his face and again through his hair.

She had taken a gun. His fucking gun, and said in her note that she 'wouldn't be stupid?'

"That's a laugh." he thought.

Murphy felt intense worry hit his gut, and he was out the door before another thought occurred in his mind. He knew he should've told someone, let them know the situation. But the worry bothered him enough that rational thought was lost until he was halfway across town. But even then, rationality didn't linger. Sirens of firetrucks and emergency vehicles blazed past him. Sending only the worst thoughts into his head. Dark sky, cloudy, just like a few weeks ago - it had an eerie feeling to it. Last time Murphy was worried about Connor, now, he only had Paige to worry about. A stupid girl - one just crazy enough to risk her own well being for good people. For him, for Connor... Granted he was mad, but he admired that girl. He just hoped she didn't have the guts to go through with it. He hoped he'd find her hiding, afraid to pull the trigger... but he knew better. She was stronger than that.

At first glance, the hotel looked like a mess. Several cop cars strewn about, a couple ambulances, and as he got closer Duffy's detective car.

Murphy waited with the curious crowd - and Duffy caught his glance. Murphy right away would see his irritation. Both of them followed one another away from the building, the caution tape led them around to a dark alley, where Duffy quickly let his anger go.

"What were you thinking?" Duffy asked. "It's a fucking mess in there, you didn't talk to any of us about this."

"What happened?" Murphy asked him.

"What happened?!" Duffy asked astounded.

"It's wasn't me man." Murphy said, "Paige came here, I came to get her."

"That bitch." Duffy said.

Murphy shoved Duffy against the wall, forcefully. Obviously hurting his head.

"I'm partly sure she came here cause you're a right ass to her." Murphy said, "Maybe if you treated her with a shred of respect she would've listen to you, helped us make plans."

Duffy blinked, Murphy let him go. Duffy rubbed the back of his head.

"She came here... on her own?" Duffy asked.

"Yeah, she left a note, said she was comin' here." Murphy said.

"I coulda sworn it was you - I knew it was, but I guess not then. I mean - there were 9 millimeters every where, so I thought it had you written all over it, but then again, no pennies. Course the place is such a mess, I jus' figured you'd run outa time." Duffy said.

"Shit Duffy." Murphy said. "Paige took my gun."

"What the fuck she do that for?"

"Why do ya think ya rotten bastard?" Murphy said, "She was tired of all the disagreeing, and I think she was just tired of hiding."

"Look, there's no way she coulda made that mess - it's not something one tiny girl could do."

"Well what happened?" Murphy asked.

"Well, we think they were taken by surprise, each guy had a couple bullets to the chest. One guy went out the window, but Mauricio, he ain't here."

"Detective." A cop intervened. Duffy aknowledged him. "You needa come see this." he said.

"Stay here." Duffy told Murphy, "I'll uh - finish your witness statement in a minute."

Duffy wandered away from Murphy, following the blue suit to the edge of the Harbour dock, tucked against a small houseboat covered in barnacles, was the body of Mauricio Yakavetta.


	18. Payphone

Murphy didn't know what to think. Duffy hadn't found some petite blonde girl amongst the dead, yet there were bodies everywhere. Murphy was unsure that Connor and he would've done that well. Was she still here, or was this just the retaliation of some other gang? If this was Paige's doing, she was going to get a pat on the back from Murphy. Duffy came back around eyeing Murphy.

"Bastard was tied to a bag of bricks, alive." Duffy said.

"Any word on suspects?" Murphy asked.

"Nah, we just got a weapon. We think they came in on a waiter cart."

Murphy thought back to the group of Russians he and Connor had executed. Rocco had showed up pushing a cart, dressed for the part, and equipped with an ill-equipped gun. Maybe the Russians, maybe the Chinese. There were a large number of gangs that could be responsible for this, they bring in one hired assassin, take everyone out - get away before the cops show, yeah this had to be a professional. If that was the case, then where was Paige?

"Murph' this couldn't have been her, I mean it was a massacre up there. Four guys shot dead in one room, and somehow Mauricio ends up in the harbor? That ain't the work of some dainty little girl."

"Yer right Duff'. She was here though."

"Perhaps she ran when she heard shots? Or never got here, maybe she's sitting back at the bar right now?

"Yeah maybe, but somthin' just ain't right about it - she decides to take a stroll and Maurico and his men end up in a blood bath?"

"You really think she coulda done this? Come on, she's a tiny little thing and I'm not sure she's ever even fired a gun in her life. But I would bet if she was down here, she might know who did it. Since it wasn't you."

"Well yer' right Duff, why don't we ask her?" Murphy looked at Duffy waiting for Duffy's face to grow and even more confused look. "Oh right, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!"

"Murph - calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down? Don't tell me ta calm down. It's you - and Connor - it's all of you!"

"Murph - what're you talking about?"

"If Connor hadn't thrown a fuck ton of guilt at me - or if Eunice hadn't brought me back to reality - maybe if you hadn't been such a dick to her, she'd still be at the bar, helping and cooperating, like a team instead of running the fuck away from the most horrifying series of events that have ever plauged her life!"

"Murph - what're you saying, are we talking about Paige here? Cause it sounds like..."

"Yeah Duff - I like her okay. And Connor told me to back off, Eunice keeps talking about goin' home - you keep insulting her. Why wouldn't she walk off on some suicide mission? She's got nothing left since I seem to keep getting further and further away from her."

"Oh. Oh man, I had no idea." Duffy said. "If you're sweet on her Murph, I'll lay off - I just suppose I got a kick out of it, she's a good kid, ya know, despite the arrests n' all."

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and find her Duff. The sooner the better. And she better be fuckin' alive, and without a goddamned gun in her hands."

* * *

><p>Paige had never felt more at home. Walking down the streets of Boston, only her coat to keep her warm. It seemed as though things were better, that things were brighter somehow. In her hands she held what she guessed to be about ten thousand dollars, maybe more. For the first time in weeks her hip wasn't causing her to limp. And she wanted was to call her mother.<p>

First she slipped into a small mini-mart, grabbed a postage box and from behind the cover of a shelf she stuffed the cash into it so tightly it was bulging. She quickly sent it off before anyone could notice her even standing there. And now that she knew it would be safe she decided she would make that one last call.

A quick stop at a pay phone left her hands shaking as they reached for the receiver. She dialed her aunt's number the anticipation of who would answer put flutters in her chest. Then she heard it, something that made her cry – it was Genie. Paige's only little sister whom she hadn't heard speak in so long that Paige couldn't even remember what she sounded like. The short 'hello' quickly made the conversation awkward as Paige could only sob into the phone.

"Genie." Paige finally said.

"Hello?" Genie said again.

"Genie it's me, it's Paige."

"Hi Paige, thank you for bringing me my frog I really needed him."

"Oh I know you did sweetie." Paige said. "How's mom, you two okay?"

"Yeah we're okay. Can we come home now?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie. In just a few days okay? I'm sending you a special package and it'll get you two? Just give it a day or two."

"Okay. That's good. But mom's still mad."

"I bet she is Genie – but you know what she's mad at me, and she won't be mad at me much longer. So don't let her upset you – you two will be just fine."

"What about you?" Genie asked.

"Well sweetie, it might be a long time before I see you. A very long time. But I want you to know I love you. And tell mom for me too okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah. Getting better each day – I'll miss you Genie."

"But Paige-"

Paige clicked the receiver off. That was all she needed. That last happy moment of hearing her baby sister speaking to her. Paige's knuckles were turning white as she clutched the payphone tighter and tighter, her hand had been trying to stop the bleeding for quite some time now - finally she fell to the floor clutching the coil and sending the phone off the receiver so that as her vision went black she could hear the familiar voice of: _"If you'd like to make a call…"_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short. And sorry for the wait.<em>

_You guys are SO patient. And I need to be better at updating. There are excuses, but I don't care - I love writing and I need to do it more. Thanks guys hopefully I can get a lengthy chapter up in the next two weeks - and soon the story will be done with!_


	19. Hospital

"Shit." Duffy quietly said.

It had been a day now, a whole 24 hours since the Harbor Hotel incident and the death of Mauricio Yakavetta. Duffy was outside a coffee house down the street from the station. Dolly was filling his black coffee with refined sugar, and Duffy was letting his get cold. He had just gotten a call about someone from the hotel, they had been brought to the hospital, and Duffy wasn't particularly pleased about driving all the way back to that fucked up side of town. With Mauricio gone it seemed like a bloodbath for a new leader. Italians gunning each other down every couple of hours. But with strings still left unattached, every lead had to be followed.

"Yeah, we gotta go." Duffy said. Dolly rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his still hot coffee, burning his upper lip and tongue. The entire drive downtown Dolly complained he couldn't feel his lip anymore, driving Duffy a little nuts. Both detectives having been up all night trying to protect the saints. Murphy being a wreck trying to walk the streets packing heat looking for Paige and her reckless decision to wander off. Murphy was convinced she was there, that she had to have known what happened. And Duffy tried to explain Paige to Murphy. How she was, who she is. Paige always disappeared a few weeks after Duffy would find her a job - disappear. And a few days later he'd find her turning tricks again. This happened numerous times before Duffy stopped trying to help her, and just began arresting her. Every time he put those cuffs on her hands she'd fight him, they'd exchange obscenities and she'd spend the night in jail. That's where she went, or at least where she was headed. She walked away from the bar, and in a few days, she'd be back to her old self, turning tricks.

"Park there." Dolly said pointing at a spot reserved for police vehicles only. They walked in, rode up several flights in an elevator, and walked onto a yellow tiled hospital floor. Tile that was once white, but had now turned to a pale sick yellow.

"Who are we questioning?"

"Some kitchen maid in 503."

They were a little less than prepared to see Paige lying in that hospital bed. Sure, if they had thought for a moment, they would've realized it could have been her. But they didn't.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Duffy said again.

They loomed over the girl. She looked paler than usual and sickly.

"Can't fuckin' believe it." Dolly said.

"Who knew she had the balls." Duffy said.

"She had the balls to fight you."

"Yeah, that's true." Duffy agreed.

"What we gonna tell Murph?"

"Nothing." Paige said in a groggy tone. Her eyes were open, but only slightly, her breathing was labored, the oxygen hose around her face giving her little help.

"Oh yeah, just how do we go about doin' that, Pretty Girl?"

"How about you leave the thinking to me, Dolly."

"Still feisty, even after she'd been shot."

"Well, Duffy, you certainly know how to push my buttons in any situation." Paige tried to sit up in her rather stiff hospital bed. Her arms weak, not able to properly lift her to the level she wanted.

"I'll take that as a compliment I suppose."

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head." Paige said.

"We wanted to ask you some... formal questions." Dolly said

"Mmhmm." Paige mustered.

"Did... you kill all those people at the hotel?"

"All of them? Hardly."

"Well, the ones that were shot at least, you know, in the head." Duffy asked.

"I might have shot a few people." Paige said.

"So you killed seven Italians at the Harbour Hotel the other night?" Dolly asked.

"YOU?" Duffy said.

"No, I killed eight." she said.

"Fuck me." Duffy said.

"I don't do that anymore Duffy."

"No! You just fucking kill people now?! I'm so glad you promoted yourself from street whore to killer." Duffy said.

"Yeah, well, they gave me a good enough reason." Paige said without blinking.

"How exactly did you kill all of these men?" Dolly asked.

"Yeah, you're not exactly a trained killer." Duffy said.

Paige looked as though she would laugh. "It was not the most graceful thing I'd done in my life, that's for sure." Paige Said.

"Really? Cause it looks like you wasted these guys while their bullets flew into the walls." Duffy said.

"Yeah, and when did you get shot, we tested all the blood in that room, and yours would've come up." Dolly said.

"Yeah, no it was more like scared shooting. I tried to hit every bastard I could before the gun ran out of bullets." Paige said.

"And at that point they were all dead?" Duffy asked.

"Some of them might have been the cause of friendly fire, I highly doubt I was any sort of good shot." Paige stated.

"Is that how you got shot? Running out of the building?" Dolly asked.

"Sort of."

There was a long pause while they waited for Paige to explain everything. They were both still shocked that this was how things had happened. A scared girl with a gun.

"Well?" Duffy asked.

"Mauricio wasn't in the room. But he showed up to the sound of the shooting. I imagine I was covered in blood, standing over his dead colleagues. I remember him saying something in Italian. Something... I could tell he was mad."

"Yeah, and?" Duffy asked, almost as if a vivid movie was displaying across his mind, waiting for her next words in anticipation.

"He sort of came at me... he nearly got his hands around my throat, but I slipped away and out the door. The fire stairwell, it was empty, and I remember running down the stairs. I thought I was going to trip. He chased me down the stairwell, this time shooting at me, I didn't get hit until I was outside. I was still able to run through the gravel without the pain bothering me. But then..."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Well I realized I had come to kill him. The exact man I was running from, and by running, I was letting him get away."

"So you stopped." Duffy said.

"Yes, I stopped running." Paige said. She took a moment to enjoy the semi-proud look she found on Duffy's face. "He called me a bitch, a stupid bitch. He said he was going to make me pay. But I stood there, while two more bullets missed me. Finally he had his hands around my neck, right where he wanted them. But in reality, he was right where I needed him. We were standing in the ship yard, right near the dock, and I was struggling under his strength. There was this... rusty chain, very heavy, meant for one of those large ship anchors, and I was able to knock it just enough that it pulled itself into the water - as it snapped tightly he could see that he'd been standing in the middle of it, when it whipped against his ankle it through him to the ground and pulled him in with it. When I realized what had happened I watched over the edge into the water, all I could see were white bubbles. And then they stopped. I probably sat there for another ten minutes, just waiting for him to come up, ready to push him back under. Or to drown with him."

"Crafty... I suppose." Dolly said.

"More accident, I would say. At least, when you're writing up your police report." Paige said.

"You did just confess to two detectives that you committed murder. You realize we are required to report this, you murdered those men." Duffy said.

"You gonna lock me up for good this time Duffy?"

Duffy breathed in real heavy, and looked at her with disappointment.

"You're not actually going to put me away right?" Paige asked, "I mean, you work with murderers! You're gonna let me go right?"

"Paige, it's not that easy."

Paige teared up for a minute. "I just wanted to keep them safe." she said.

Duffy wasn't sure what she meant by them. First there was her family, but he knew they were safe... he couldn't help but think she was trying to keep the MacManus brothers safe. Maybe like he and Dolly, she found them to be great contributions to society. Or maybe there really was something going on between her and Murphy, something that none of them had realized.

"Paige, there's no way we can let this go on... here."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well... we've got a decent plan for those that get mixed up with Murphy and Connor. It's not exactly easy."

"Why? What's so hard?"

"You need to die, Paige. At least on paper you need to die."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no more Paige... no more Blondie."

"Where... do I go? What do I do?" she asked.

"Just, leave it to us. We'll take care of you." Duffy said.

Paige felt this immense kindness from Duffy touch her in a way that she began to cry. Sort of like she had fix a relationship she thought was forever broken. She was glad that a life of prison wasn't ahead of her. She knew that she'd have to leave her family, and as hard as it was going to be, at least they had the small... but very large gift she had sent them. She had deliberately left out the part about leaving the room with a briefcase, one containing nearly fifty thousand dollars.


End file.
